Collide
by Malarful
Summary: Ichigo is in a relationship with Renji but, he is really in love with Grimmjow. His world comes crashing down after one horrible night and he has to make up his mind about what he's going to do. RenIchi. GrimmIchi. A lemon tree. Rape in Chapter 5, KenIchi
1. Chapter 1

"We're sorry. We are unable to open this file at the moment."

Ichigo read the message on his laptop screen for the twelfth time in the last hour. He had opened and closed the program and restarted his computer. He even called the damn help line! Nothing had worked, and he was ready to just throw the piece of junk in the trash.

He still had a full week before his essay on Lagrange Multipliers was due. It was almost done but he was unsure if he'd have any other free time before then to finish it.

He sighed and sat back in his desk chair. He would be attending a party with his family the following night. His Saturdays where always taken up by his training at the dojo, along with Monday and Wednesday night and Thursday mornings. He had promised Yuzu and Karen that he would take them shopping for prom dresses on Sunday. While most people would think that it would only take a few hours in the afternoon, his youngest sister would make it into a full day event with brunch in the morning, going to multiple stores to make sure that she found 'the one', dinner in the early evening and shoe shopping after that. It would sound like a complete nightmare to most men but Ichigo knew he needed to cherish the time he had with his beloved sisters before they left to study abroad in the coming fall. If he left the final editing now it would only leave Tuesday evening after his classes were finished and he couldn't guaranty that something wouldn't come up. He picked up his phone just as it beeped with a new message.

He hadn't actually received a message at all. It was a picture. A picture of a very attractive, very well-built man.

His long red hair was loose, falling over his large shoulders making the ink black tribal tattoos stand out even more. Ichigo followed the patterns all the way down the mans perfectly defined abs until they came to a stop just above his track pants. Renji had a thumb hooked into the front hem, drawing them dangerously low, showing that, yes, the v-shape that was chiseled into his pelvic did indeed go all the way down.

Ichigo snorted. He couldn't lie, he was slightly aroused by the picture, but his boyfriend could be such a loser sometimes. Who did he thing he was? Brad Pitt? He pressed the small phone icon at the top left corner of the chat and pressed the speaker icon that popped next. He put the phone back down on the desk and waited for it to stop ringing.

"Don't tell me I turned you on so much that you want to ditch your home work and come over." A rough, husky voice said over the phone.

"Actually, I was about to call you when the picture came threw." Ichigo did his best to hide the arousal in his voice. "My essay won't open."

There was a disappointed huff on the other side, "I send you the best 'come and get it' picture of all times and you want me to come and fix your computer? You know how much effort I put into that?"

Ichigo laughed. "Just two more weeks until the end of finals and then I promise I will never pick my grades over your cock again."

"That's because you'll be done school, asshole." Renji tried to sound upset but Ichigo could tell he was enjoying the playful bantering.

He clicked the restart icon again and watched his computer shut down for the third time. "Are you coming or not?"

"Give me fifteen." Renji hung up the phone, leaving Ichigo in silence.

He couldn't believe after six years of boring classes he would be done in just a couple of weeks. He had majored in Mathamatics all the way threw university and would be graduating with honors. He originally hadn't cared what he majored in. All he knew is that he wanted a degree in something that wasn't medical related. His marks where at the top of his class during high school but it was his skill in kendo which had gotten him a free ride to one of the best universities in the country, not that his family worried about money. He more picked the school _because_ of its good kendo team. It was shortly after his first term started that he fell in love with the subject and would now graduate with a Master of Mathematics and Statistics.

There had been pressure from his parents to go to the same school that they had attended and either become a doctor like is father or a Hospital Director like his mother. The Kurosaki family had owned the hospital for multiple generations and his parents couldn't hide their disappointment that their only son didn't show an interest in the field. He knew they'd get over it. Both of his twin sisters loved helping at the hospital in their free time and would undoubtably both become doctors.

Ichigo had given up on tampering with the laptop and was sprawled out on the living room couch when there was on the door. His apartment was small, but it was nice. A 60" TV hung on the wall across from the sofa. Under it was a large, Victorian style fireplace that he had never put to use. It was mostly just used as a stand for his gaming consoles. The ceilings where twelve feet high with large windows covering one wall. During the day the apartment was flooded with natural light that complemented the wood and brick work.

His living room and kitchen were joined in an open concept style, separated by a large island, with enough room for a work space, dining table, a couch and two recliners on either side. He glided over the shag rug until his feet hit reclaimed hardwood and opened the door.

"You said fifteen. It's been twenty-five." He scowled at Renji as the redhead wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

Renji gave a small smirk and pecked him on the nose. "But I had to pick up this!" He exclaimed as he unwrapped his arms from his boyfriend's shoulders and pulled out a small bottle on lube from his back pocket.

Ichigo's face turned red. "I said not tonight! I'm busy!" he exclaimed. The tattooed man really was a horny basterd.

"How else are you going to repay me for saving your butt?" Renji squeezed in-between the door and Ichigo's body, making sure to give the shorter male's ass a firm grab as he passed and made his way over to the work station that was set up on the far wall of the room, just bellow the mass of windows.

Renji had gone to MIT in the States for four years. He had graduated two years before Ichigo and now worked at a leading tech company that was owned by his adopted family. Renji had been adopted into the Kuchiki family at the age of fifteen, when his best friend's late sister had married the head of the household.

That's how Ichigo and Renji had met.

The Kurosaki and the Kuchiki Families had close financial affiliations for generations. Not all were completely legal, exactly. Shortly into his senior year of high school his father had sat Ichigo down and explained the family business to him. While his mother and father were dedicated to their love for the hospital, it was more just a front, a way to launder the money that came from the real business. The Kurosaki family, along with multiple other families, controlled the entire north side of the city. The Shinigamis, as the organisation called themselves, controlled anything and everything from drug and gun trade to small and large businesses. Most large business where owned by the other families in the gang anyways.

It became clear to the orange haired boy shortly after that it didn't matter what he went to school for, he would be inheriting his fathers' seat on the Shinigami board whether he liked it or not.

"There you go." Renji said before Ichigo could lock the door. Glancing over his shoulder he could see that his essay was already open on the screen.

Ichigo's eye twitched. "I swear you do things to it when I'm not looking just so I have to need you." He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his grey lounge pants and strolled over to the kitchen. "Do you want a beer before you go?" He said as he opened the fridge and bent over, attempting to grab himself one of the cold bottles that were always fully stocked there but before he could Renji was behind him, grinding his hardness into Ichigo's ass.

"You're really going to kick me out just like that?" He said in a husky, bedroom voice. Ichigo stood up straight, doing his best to get out of the vulnerable position.

"Renji, I really have to get this done." He turned around, coming face to face with the taller man. He knew it didn't matter what he said, as soon as he let the redhead into his home he should have known that he wouldn't be getting any work done.

Renji leaned forward and closed the short distance between their mouths. Knowing that there was no point in putting up a fight, Ichigo gave in and let the broad male take charge. Ichigo was pushed up against the fridge within seconds of submission with the hot mouth consuming his, Renji's hands on either side of his head.

They parted after a short time when the need for air became to strong. The bigger man took the opportunity while Ichigo had a shortness of breath and picked him up by the waist and started making his way to the bedroom. Ichigo yelped in surprise and wrapped his long legs around him.

While Renji was busy making sure he didn't trip or drop the smaller man, Ichigo brought his head down to the tattooed neck and started trailing light kisses below the ear. If he was going to let this happen he didn't plan on just taking it.

He let out another surprised yelp as Renji dropped him onto the king size bed and quickly stripped himself of his shirt and pants. He should have known it was going to be that way as soon as he saw the picture. Renji was eager and wouldn't be spending much time on foreplay. Following his boyfriends lead, Ichigo stripped himself of his long-sleeved t-shirt as Renji made quick work of yanking off the cotton pants. Renji smirked when he saw that Ichigo had been going commando.

Ichigo was quickly flipped onto all fours and two figures were swiftly pushed inside him. _"Okay_." Ichigo thought. _"That's unexpected."_ Usually Renji would work him up to penetration a little bit, no matter how eager he was to be inside him.

After just a few thrust of his figures, not even bothering to find his sweet spot, Renji pulled out the fingers and lined himself up with Ichigo's entrance. Noticing that it was slick and wet Ichigo figured that Renji must have lubed himself as he had been half-ass preparing him.

Ichigo was no virgin but when Renji fully buried himself inside his ass in one swift motion, he swore in pain. It wasn't overly painful and Ichigo could take it with no problem, but It wasn't like Renji to be this rough in the bedroom. Even when he was in the mood for rough sex, he was usually a warm and tender lover, always making sure Ichigo was comfortable before he started pounding into him. Renji didn't even take a second before he started thrusting quick and hard in and out of him. After a few minutes of almost violent thrusting Renji snaked a hand around to Ichigo's throbbing dick and started moving his hand in rhythm with his own thrust. Hey, just because it was a little uncomfortable, didn't mean he didn't like it.

After a few short thrust Renji stilled and Ichigo could feel his hot seed spill deep inside him causing him to climax as well. Renji pulled out and fell onto the bed beside him.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo asked as he rolled onto his back. He could tell already that his tail bone would be sore the next morning. He looked at the side of Renji's face as the red head stared at the ceiling.

Renji slowly turned his head to look back into Ichigo's eyes. There was no hint of emotion when he said "The Espada are going to be at the party tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo stood with his back against one of the marble pillars as he assets the crowed forming in the large ballroom. He had been to functions like this before, but this was the first time that another criminal organisation would be attending a Shinigami party.

The parties where meant to gather all families that had ties with the gang in order too to keep a strong bond from family to family. When Ichigo was younger, he had always thought it just an excuse for the men to get drunk and brag about money while the women dressed in the most expensive dresses they could get their hands on.

Now that he had grown and developed a keener eye, he couldn't help but notice that the heads of households would often pair up and disappear into unknown parts of the manor. He watched his father kiss his mother on the cheek, then peel off, following two men that Ichigo knew to as Shunsui Kyoraku, who owned an architecture firm and Jushiro Ukitake who was CEO of a large pharmaceutical company. Ten years ago, Ichigo may have wondered why they were sneaking off together. He could understand Ukitake and his father might be cutting a deal on medicine, but Shunsui would have no place in that. Ichigo rolled his eyes to himself.

They were probably talking about cocaine.

"Damn baby." A familiar voice sang in his ear. "You dress up nice." Renji's muscular arms wrapped around Ichigo's slender waist from behind. Ichigo paused for a moment, then decided it was just to easy. He dropped his head slightly forward and slammed it back hard. The top of his head was the perfect height to smack Renji square in the face.

The arms that were around his waist immediately left to grab the wounded nose. Ichigo swung around to glare down at his boyfriend who was comically trying to stop the bleeding with a tiny cocktail napkin. "Asshole!" He shouted, but only loud enough for the other man to hear. "You've seen me in a suit before! You don't need to be grabbing me when my sisters are right there!" He looked around to see that Yuzu, who was always pretty no matter what she wore but looked especially nice in the knee length lavender cocktail dress, was chatting pleasantly with Jinta, a redheaded boy that Kisuke Urahara had taken under his wing. Karin wearing a floor length plum gown that their mother had made her put on, was smirking, looking directly at the two men.

The orange head sighed. How did someone who wanted to become a doctor and help people, find so much enjoyment in watching others in pain?

He helped Renji to the bathroom, feeling bad now for what he had done. "Why you always gotta do me like that Ichi-baby?" Renji whined, leaning over the sink to, splashing water on his face.

"Because you keep doing stupid things in front of my family?" Ichigo questioned sarcastically.

"They don't care. Your family loves me." That was less than half true.

Yuzu liked Renji because, well, Yuzu liked everyone. Karin couldn't tolerate Renji, because well, Karin couldn't tolerate anyone. His parents on the other hand had always been nice to the red headed man but would voice concerns that Renji may be with Ichigo to become connected to the organization by marriage.

While Renji was adopted into the Kuchiki house, it was well known that there were no actual paperwork keeping him there legally. The red head had no rights to the vast fortune or the Kuchiki estate and with no blood connection to the Shinigami, Isshin and Masaki couldn't help but be suspicious of him.

Ichigo continued to watch Renji in the mirror as he cleaned himself up. Thankfully he hadn't gotten any blood on his white dress shit. Just when the smaller man was about to apologise the tall man straighten himself up, caught Ichigo's eyes in the reflection and said. "So, since we're alone… you wanna fuck?"

Ichigo stomped his foot into Renji's leg and stormed out of the washroom.

When he arrived back in the ballroom he noticed that it had filled up a considerable amount more. Ichigo didn't recognise most of the new comers.

Feeling the prickling sensation that was associated with of eyes on him, Ichigo looked towards the bar. He met crystal blue eyes staring right back into his own. Grimmgow Jaergerjaguez. He knew exactly who that man was. As the blue haired man began to close the distance between the two, Ichigo couldn't help but recall the first time they had met.

It had been during Ichigo's third year of high school. He was selected from a group of students to represent his school in a regional kendo tournament. It had been a week-long retreat in the mountains on the outskirts of the city. The large chateau that he and the other contestants had stayed at was completely equipped with a hot spring, gym and of coarse, a dojo. Grimmjow had instantly been drawn to Ichigo.

For the first few days Grimmjow would go out of his way to try and pick a fight with the young man. He had tripped him on the trails, pushed him into the springs and had even called Ichigo a faggot in the middle of the dinning hall. Ichigo had laughed when he confronted the blue haired man and shown him a picture of Renji, who he had been dating for nearly a year at that point. Ichigo thought that Grimmjow would give up after that but if anything, the blue man seemed to be even more annoyed with Ichigo's presents.

On the third day Ichigo and Grimmjow had been paired together for practise sparing. Grimmjow had grossly underestimated the smaller boy and Ichigo was able to knock him on his ass after the first few hits with the wooden stick.

If it was possible Grimmjow became even more of a prick towards Ichigo. As the tournament dragged on both the boys turned out victorious in their official fights and they continued to be paired as sparing partners in the evenings as practise.

Their battels would drag on for hours. Both taking the matches too seriously. When the sensei's decided that it was getting out of hand they would break it up, each fight being declared a tie. At the end of the fifth day, as predicted, it was just the two boys left. They would fight for the championship the next day.

The final round never happened. On his way back from the hot springs that night Ichigo slipped on a piece of wet, freshly polished floor. He attempted to catch himself but landed with his arm stretched at an awkward angel, snapping his right arm at the elbow.

The fight was called off and Grimmjow was declared the winner by default.

Ichigo chuckled to himself. He remembered when he left the mountain and thought he would never see the other boy again. Much to Ichigo's surprise Grimmjow had shown up on his doorstep a month later wanting to see who was really the strongest of the two. The blue haired boy had been down right livid when he realised the carrot top was still in his cast. His temper rose when Ichigo explained that it wouldn't be coming off for a few months still. His arm had literally snapped in half.

"What the fuck!" Grimmjow had yelled. Ichigo was thankful that his parents and sisters had all gone to Karin's soccer game. He had stayed home to catch up on the homework that he had missed while in the hospital and going to doctors appointments. Exams were only two weeks away and the teachers wouldn't let him do extra credit during the summer months. "I can't wait that long! I'm leaving for Harvard in six weeks."

"Harvard? You're going to the America too?"

"What to you mean 'too'?" Grimmjow looked quizzical.

"Renji- My boyfriend, is going to MIT. He leaves in six weeks as well." Something in Grimmjow must have snapped because the next thing he knew Ichigo was on his back in the main hall of his family mansion. The bigger male straddled his hips and grabbed his wrist and cast, shoving them above his head. "If I can't show you how much stronger I am than you with our bokkens, I'll just dominate you a different way." With that Grimmjow smashed his lips into Ichigos.

To be honest it hadn't taken much for Ichigo to give in. I mean who wouldn't? Grimmjow was built like a god and had the face to match.

The next hour was a blur of body parts and heavy panting. Ichigo remembered thinking that it had been better than anything he had experienced with Renji. Then there was the guilt that had set on when he remembered the red head. He hadn't thought about the boy since the last time he had said his name.

The next six months had been awful. Ichigo had called Renji in the mornings before school and felt the bubble of guilt try to force its way up his throat every time. Renji hadn't come home for Christmas that year claiming that he had bitten off more than he could chew with the coarse load.

Grimmjow came back though and Ichigo had let him fuck him in a shopping mall washroom when they had unexpectedly run into each other there.

Ichigo didn't know then but he would continue his affair with Grimmjow for years after. He would find ways to get out of family trips and he even sent Renji away for days with his 'boys' so he could have time to meet the blue man.

He didn't know when the guilt had disappeared. After a while the secret just seemed like a normal part of his life.

After Ichigo's second year of university, Grimmjow had moved back home and the men began more frequent meetings. They began to talk more and actually started to like each others company.

Grimmjow had stayed the night at Ichigo's apartment, waking the smaller man with soft butterfly kisses trailing down his naked back. The carrot top always enjoyed sleeping on his stomach, giving Grimmjow a perfect view of his perfectly plump butt beneath the silk sheets. "You're ready to go again already?" Ichigo had asked in a sleepy voice.

Grimmjow climbed on top of Ichigo's bare ass. The bluenette leaned down to Ichigo's ear and whispered "I think it's time you leave Red. I can take care of you now."

Ichigo snorted, "I don't need taken care of. Obviously." He raised a lazy hand, still not bothering to open his eyes and waved a figure up in the air, gesturing to his luxuriously decorated bedroom. "Sides," He said. "Did you somehow land a job when I was sleeping?" A Harvard law degree could get you many places you wanted to go. Unfortunately, Grimmjow hadn't been able to find a firm that was hiring inside the city.

Ichigo had been thinking about leaving Renji for some time at that point. The red head hadn't bothered to graduate on time and would still be in America indefinitely. He hadn't come home for a single winter break since he left and didn't come back for the summer that year either.

Grimmjow let out a sexy chuckle. "It turns out I've got a birth right to one." Ichigo finally cracked an eye lid and looked at Grimmjow like he was either nuts or stupid. "Turns out my old man is part of this criminal organization called the Espada. It controls the entire west side of the ci-"

Grimmjow couldn't finish his sentence before Ichigo snaked his body out from beneath him and landed on the floor beside the bed. Grimmjow peered over the side to look at Ichigo's bewildered face. "What?"

"Gri-Grimm…" Ichigo had no fucking clue what to do about this one. "My family is Shinigami."

They both tried to cut each other off after that day, but it hadn't even lasted two months before Grimmjow was banging on Ichigo's door claiming that they could still fuck. It was just that nothing more could ever come of it. The sex had changed after that. Grimmjow was rough and dominating ever time and Ichigo let him. It was the only way they could be together and the thought of Ichigo being able to be with someone else out in the open drove Grimmjow wild.

Suddenly, as Grimmjow reach the middle of the room, he stopped. His once calm, knowing eyes now brewed a ragging storm as his brows crumpled and his jaw tightened. "Hey Ichi, I was only joking…" Renji, had emerged from the washroom just moments after Ichigo but the carrot top hadn't noticed. "You gotta start being nicer to your man." The gaze that was held between blue and orange didn't faulter even as Renji laced his long figures with Ichigo's own. Now Grimmjow looked down right livid. "Ichigo?" Renji followed the mans gaze and his eyes too fell on Grimmjow.

The red head's hand tightened painfully as he yanked Ichigo back threw the doors they emerged from. "Ow, Renj-"

"Not here. Not now. I'm not putting up with this bullshit tonight." Renji was more talking to himself than anything. He slammed Ichigo against the back of the door the moment they were back in the large washroom and braced an arm above his head, leaning down so there faces where just inches apart. Although Renji was only five or six inches taller he always seemed bigger like this. Ichigo knew this as Renji's 'I own you' stance. He had been in this position many times before when the two had crossed paths. "Don't talk to him. Don't even look at him."

"I wasn't going to." Ichigo growled back.

Renji brought his arm up and slammed it back onto the wooden door. "I don't care what you were going to do as long as you do what I tell you."

Ichigo just glared up at the man. He didn't really have anything to say. He knew it was wrong and unfair to Renji for even acknowledging the bluenette in the first place. Renji didn't know about Ichigo's eight-year affair. What he did know was the chemistry between the two was unmistakable. Every time the two organisations got together like this Ichigo and Grimmjow seemed like they had known each other forever, which they practically had. There were comments that the older members would make like, "We could have the two marry and connect our groups." Or Renji's _favorite_ "Romeo and Juliet". He knew the elders where just joking but it was _his_ boyfriend they were saying the comments about.

Ichigo reached his hand up to brush his fingers along Renji's jaw. "Hey," He said calmly, "I'm yours. You know that."

Renji's stare was unwavering. "Then show me."

Ichigo knew there was no getting out of this one as he slowly sank to his knees.


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow swung back another shot of whiskey. He had seen Ichigo for only a moment before his world went red. He had come to this god forsaken place with the intention of keeping the peace but all he wanted to do was rip it apart. He had seen the red-haired man many times before in passing but never witness his hand an Ichigo. He'd never witnessed anyone's hands on the strawberry but his own and that was the way he would have liked to keep it.

Renji had pulled Ichigo away nearly twenty minutes before and Grimmjow didn't have to think to hard to guess what they were doing. The look that the red head had on his face had said it all. He was probably putting his claim on the beautiful man right now. Grimmjow had to fight every muscle in his body that was telling him to follow and beat the living shit out of the both of them. Renji for touching Ichigo and Ichigo for letting it happen.

He knew Ichigo didn't love the redhaired man, heck, he didn't even want to be with him, but the fact didn't make it any easier. Grimmjow and Ichigo could never be together in this life without betraying their family and friends and while Grimmjow would leave everything without a second thought Ichigo had a weak heart.

The blue haired man gave a sigh. He hadn't voiced his feelings to the man since that morning nearly four years ago and he didn't plan he didn't plan on bring it up again. It would just make him flustered. Nothing would change in the end anyways. At first Grimmjow had thought it was enough that Ichigo would sneak into his bed every chance he got but as time progressed it was getting harder and harder for him to let him go.

Ichigo should be bent over the sink for him, not that tattooed piece of shit.

"Hey, hey." He didn't need to look to know who's sly voice it was. "Why the damper mood? It's a party, liven up."

Gin was a silver haired man with a shit eating grin permanently glued to his face. Grimmjow never liked the man much but had to put up with him because he was the bosses right handed man, and boyfriend. Gin had never done anything to make Grimmjow dislike him, actually, the silver haired man seemed to be very friendly but Grimmjow could never shake the feeling that he was up to no good.

"Fuck off." Grimmjow snarled. He caught the bartender attention and motioned for another drink.

"Make it two." Gin said as he climbed onto the stool next to Grimmjow. "What's gottcha down Grimmy? Ya watch yer fuck mate get dragged off to get fucked and now ya got ya panties in a bunch?"

Grimmjow nearly choked on his drink. He didn't think anyone in the Espeda, or anyone at all, knew about Ichigo and his affair. Although, it would explain why they always let him in on conversations involving the orange head when even Stark wasn't in the loop.

He was about to ask the silver fox how he knew about them when he saw a short white-haired man stomping up to them. "Gin." The man said with a raised voice. Both Gin and Grimmjow swiveled their stools to better see Hitsugaya Toshiro in all his five-foot five glory. "You've got some nerve showing up here."

"Hey, hey." Gin said for the second time although this time he held his hands up in mock surrender. "I thought we were invited here to make friends. Am I not allowed to play in the fun too?"

"After what you did to Rangiku when you left, you're lucky we haven't asked for your head as a peace offering." While it had been a known fact throughout the Espada that Gin had once been a chairman on the board of the Shinigami, it was only a rumour that he had left his fiancé and became a traitor to the organization to sit beside Aizen.

"Toshiro!" A busty chestnut-haired woman, who Grimmjow could only assume was Rangiku, came running to stand between the two men. Grimmjow hadn't realised until his view was partially blocked that Hitsugya had one hand in the front of his jacket, obviously holding the gun that was concealed there. The blue haired man huffed. He wasn't looking for a fight, but it would be a good way to blow off some steam. He reached an arm around his back to hold the handle of his own weapon that was tucked in the hem of his pants.

"Just let it go. This isn't your fight." Rangiku said calmly. Whatever he saw on her face made Hitsugya let his arm swing down and abruptly leave, the woman following in toe. There must have been a close bond between the two if a chairman was listening to a woman who wasn't important enough for Grimmjow to recognize.

"Well, well," Gin turned back to Grimmjow, his purple eyes slightly open for the first time that evening. "That was close. I better report it to Aizen." And with that Grimmjow was alone again. Thinking the night may actually get a little interesting if things like that kept popping up, he swung all the way around on his stool with his back against the bar and observed the room.

He could see Nnoitra and Yammy bickering in the far-left corner, Ulquiorra standing off to the side staring blankly around the room. Aaroniero was talking with a panicked looking, short black-haired girl whom he had never met. He seemed amused with what she was saying. The door that Ichigo and his baboon disappeared into earlier opened and the two emerged once more.

Ichigo looked flustered and embarrassed. His lips where swollen, a look that Grimmjow had only ever seen after activities with himself. He knew what he was feeling was jealousy but that didn't mean he had to admit it. He saw a man by the name of Byakuya Kuchiki make his way over to the pair and start to converse. Moments later, Renji was walking out of the room again with the tall man.

Ichigo watched after them until they disappeared from sight then immediately turned his head to lock eyes with Grimmjow. The bluenette couldn't help but smile. He had been thinking about him the entire time Kuchiki had been talking, maybe even the entire time Renji had been having his way with him.

It didn't even take a minute for the orange haired man to seat himself beside Grimmjow, leaving one stool between them as buffer. "Hey."

"Have a fun time sucking dick?" Grimmjow took another sip of whiskey and glanced over at the man. Upon getting a closer look he could see a deep red, angry looking hickey on Ichigo's throat right bellow his ear. He would pretend he didn't care but he did. He really, really did.

Red could try and mark him all he wanted but if he didn't get back quick enough Grimmjow knew he had a good chance at taking the smaller man home.

Ichigo ignored the remark and asked "Enjoying the party?" The smaller male was shit at small talk.

"Not as much as you apparently." Grimmjow said. He tried to cover the jealously in his voice, but it kept bubbling up, threatening to make him snap.

Ichigo sighed and looked downcast "Can you please drop it? I'm not proud of it."

"Why? You don't owe me shit. You're not mine." That was a lie. Ichigo was his. He would always be his. "Where'd Red go?"

"Don't know. Byakuya just said they needed to talk, and he left me."

"I would never leave you." Grimmjow felt pathetic for saying it and knew he shouldn't but the man made him weak. It had been four years since they came to terms with he fact that they could never be together, but he just couldn't shake the need to put a claim on Ichigo. Make it so no one else would touch him again. "He's not good enough."

"Shush, Grimm." Hearing his pet name in public made a shiver crawl up his spine. "I have to break up with him soon anyway."

"I thought you were going to be with him forever? Said he was convenient a good lay." Grimmjow wanted to jump for joy and kick Renji's face in just because.

"Those were my intentions." Ichigo looked down as his drink, he wasn't sure how he was going to say this. "The boss came to see me yesterday. He wants me to marry Kenpachi."

Grimmjow almost chocked. Really good news became really bad news very quickly. "Who?" He didn't recognise the name but the way Ichigo said it, he should.

"He's the tall guy talking to Harribel, over there." Grimmjow looked over at the blond to see the giant, mean looking fucker she was looking up at. The guy must have been well into his thirties and he had a deep scar that went across one side of his face. He was not Ichigo's type, he wasn't sure if he could be anyones type. "That guy? What the fuck? Why?"

" Yamamato wants him as part of the group. Apparently, he owns a huge weapons manufacturer. Supplies the army and everything. He wants him tied in since he has no blood relation…I heard he's a total freak in bed though. So, I guess it's not all bad."

Ichigo was trying to deflect his feelings. Grimmjow could see it a mile away. "And you're just going to go with it? You have your own seat waiting. Shouldn't that exempt you from this kind of thing? They're treating you like a common whore." Grimmjow said. He didn't like the idea of Ichigo being passed around to which ever bed they needed him in. He liked it even less that a man like that would have Ichigo all to himself.

"Turns out I gave up the right to the seat when I didn't choose a medical field to major in. The hospital can't possibly go to me anymore so one of the twins will take the spot." Ichigo threw back the rest of his beer. "I'm nothing but a tool to them now. It happens to most members that don't take seats on the board. We've got to make ourselves useful somehow."

The sudden pop of speakers cut their conversation short.

"Excuse me. Can I have everyone's attention?" The room fell silent as everyone turned their attention toward Renji who had a microphone in the middle of the ballroom.

"Oh no." Ichigo muttered under his breath. This couldn't be happening.

"Everyone, if you don't know him, I'd like to you to meet my beautiful boyfriend." Renji pointed at Ichigo, thankfully he didn't notice, or chose not to notice, Grimmjow beside him. "Ichi-baby! Stand up and give a wave." Ichigo just shook his head no, looking absolutely bewildered. He tried to make himself smaller and fade into the background, but it was to late, everyone was looking his way. "Or not. Ichigo and I have been together for nine years. We've been threw thick and thin and at this point I can honestly say that he is the love of my life, and I am his." _Liar._ Grimmjow thought.

 _Ah fuck_ , Ichigo knew where this was going and all he wanted to do was run away. Renji got down on one knee just as he feared, pulling a small box out of his blazer pocket and said "Ichigo, will you marry me?"

Grimmjow wanted to throw up.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo didn't know how long he had been running for before his legs became to tired to go on. He looked at the tall building he hadn't know he was running to. The letters above the door reading "Jaegerjaquez. He had been to the one hundred and six story building many times. When he entered the the fat lazy looking guard behind the front desk didn't even give him a second glance. The building held offices on every floor except the very top one where Grimmjow's penthouse was.

Grimmjow's parents had retired and moved to Cuba the winter after he had graduated, leaving him the criminal justice empire and the massive building that Ichigo stood infront of without looking back. Jaegerjaquez Law Firm was the leading defence attorneys in the country with over five hundred lawyers working under him Grimmjow didn't have to do much. He only took on the cases for personal friends and colleges. Meaning when someone in the Espada ran into a bit of trouble with the law, Grimmjow showed up to the courtroom with ten of his best and put the case to rest.

Ichigo hit the number 106 repeatedly until the elevator doors closed.

He ran a hand threw his well-groomed spikey hair and wondered how the hell he had gotten into this mess. Just thirty-six hours before he was being told to start a relationship with a man who was nearly twice his size. Three hours before, he was giving his boyfriend of nine years a blow job next to a crowded ballroom. Two hours before, he was chatting with a man he loved but couldn't have. An hour and a half, his boyfriend purposed and Ichigo ran.

Ichigo had spent the rest of the night running threw the city without a clue to where he was going.

When the elevator doors opened he was greeted with the small foyer. It was ceiling to floor marble giving no hint to the how Grimmjow's home was decorated. He took the ten steps, Ichigo had counted a few times before, to the two white doors, only to find one slightly agar.

Ichigo pushed it open.

The sight was chaotic. The white leather sofa in the middle of the large living/dining room was overturned. The glass coffee table was smashed into tiny shards that decorated the blue shag rug, the dining table was tipped on the side, a leg broken and each and every piece of art was shredded. Ichigo noted that the large painting of a white and blue jaguar that he had gifted Grimmjow for his birthday the year before was still intact.

Ichigo spotted Grimjow threw the glass wall. He was shirtless, showing ichigo every inch of his well-defined back. He was leaning over the balcony with a lit cigarette dangling from his fingres.

"Got one to spare?" Asked Ichigo as he reached the tall man. While Renji was only five inches taller than him, Grimmjow was a good foot. It was beautiful and a lot nicer of a view than Ichigo's apartment that got plenty of light but in the end, just provided an excellent view of the brick wall of the building next could recall many precious moments between him and Grimmjow that had taken place on this balcony, watching the beautiful lights twinkle from bellow, and above.

Grimmjow reached into his suit pants and wordlessly handed the pack to Ichigo who lit one and a joined Grimmjow to look out at the city sky line. The two stood there in silent for a while before Grimmjow said. "Be with me."

Ichigo knew what he meant but still said "What?"

Grimmjow turned. Locking his piercing blue eyes with Ichigo's brown. "Leave them and be with me. You can't live like that. Some guy you don't even _like_ just purposed to you and you've got to go start banging some fucking giant because some geezer told you to? Shits getting out of hand. It's confusing. You can't live like that. Fuck. _I_ can't live like that." Grimmjow tousled his hair. "Do what you want to do Ichi. Come to me. We can be together, and I'll protect you. I'll always protect you."

"The Shinigami would disown me Grimm. I can't do that to my family. Besides the Espada would never let you be with me."

"Aizen wants you, Ichigo." Grimmjow took a step in so he was looking down at Ichigo and put his hands on either side of the man's head.

"What would they want with me?" Ichigo looked genuinely curious. Grimmjow had always loved the way there was never an ounce of fear in Ichigo's voice. He always thought logically first and let his feelings show later, when it didn't matter how he reacted anymore.

"I don't know? Top of your class at the country's best school? Kendo champion? Master's degree in fucking Math and Statistics? You're so gorgeous you've got men lined up. Don't think for a second that using you as a blood bond wasn't Kenpachi's idea."

"I'm not a champion. I'm second to you."

"See? You're so perfect it hurts." Grimmjow gave a cocky smirk before leaning his head down and kissed Ichigo tenderly. "I love you." He said when they parted.

It was the first time Grimmjow had ever told Ichigo that he loved him. Eight years in weighting but Ichigo had known it from the first-time in his family mansion hallway. "I love you too." He said back as he looked into Grimmjow's eyes. "I always have. I always will."

Grimmjow picked him up, forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist. Grimmjow maneuvered them threw the dump that he had left in his living room and into the bedroom. Grimmjow dropped Ichigo onto the bed as soon as he could and got to work.

His shoes and dress shirt were removed just as quickly as the rest of his clothing. Ichigo tried to sit up to take Grimmjow's off as well, but Grimmjow just shoved him back down and devoured his mouth hungrily. Ichigo gave in, he could feel the need in Grimmjow's kiss and let him take control. He needed it too. He wanted to be owned by Grimmjow, to be nobody else's but his. As if Grimmjow read his mind, he dug his teeth straight into the piece of flesh between his neck and collarbone.

He moved down Ichigo's body and dipped his tongue into Ichigo's belly button, making Ichigo gasp and arch his back. Grimmjow grinned smugly at that and continued his path downward. He passed Ichigo's leaking erection entirely and instead nipped lightly at Ichigo's soft, creamy thighs.

"Ugh, Grimm!" Ichigo groaned, using Grimmjow's pet name, knowing it always drove the older man wild. He shuddered when Grimmjow finally took Ichigo's cock into his mouth. Grimmjow didn't overly like giving blowjobs. He always liked getting over giving but the thought of Ichigo finally beneath him and completely submissive after the night of hell was making Grimmjow's dick throb. He needed to be buried inside of Ichigo. Now _._

He pulled away from Ichigo to take off his own pants and step out of them. Ichigo stared at his dripping, erect cock. Ichigo could never get used to seeing it. It was above average size and had an impressive girth. Just recalling the way it could make him feel had Ichigo shuddering. Ichigo could only enjoy the view for a moment more before Grimmjow was back to being positioned above him.

Ichigo groaned as Grimmjow feverishly kissed him and tried to flip them over so Grimmjow was underneath him, but Grimmjow slammed him back down. It seemed as though Ichigo would have no control over what happened to him tonight and if he was completely honest with himself, that was just fine. Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss to press his fingers to Ichigo's lips. Ichigo didn't need to be told what to do as he took them into his mouth and sucked on them energetically. His tongue swirled around the long digits and he made damn well certain they were as wet as they could possibly be.

"You always did like to suck. " Grimmjow whispered and looked around for a second, he knew he had a bottle of lube around somewhere but was in no mood to stop what he was doing to look for it. He decided against his better judgement and just flipping Ichigo onto his stomach. He grabbed Ichigo's spiky orange hair and guided his throbbing organ to Ichigo's tempting mouth. Ichigo eagerly excepted the cock into his mouth. It had always been a little to much for comfort in Ichigo's opinion but years of experience had him knowing exactly how to suck and wrap his tongue around the larger male.

"Ah fuck Ichi!" Grimmjow cried out and thrusted hard into his moist mouth. Ichigo nearly chocked and sent Grimmjow a withering look that only dissipated when Grimmjow thrust his hips forward sharply for the second time. He choked again, but quickly recovered only to stiffen as two fingers worked their way inside of him. He flinched at the pain and wiggled around until Grimmjow managed to find his prostate.

"You're breathing pretty hard there, Ichigo," Grimmjow said smugly and spread his fingers apart ruthlessly, making Ichigo glare up at him. He sucked hard at the cock in his mouth in retribution and Grimmjow groaned.

"That's enough already," he said and slipped out of Ichigo's mouth. He pressed Ichigo, so he was flat against the mattress with his ass and legs hanging off and yanked his hips back with his feet braced against the floor. The head of his hard, saliva-coated cock, found Ichigo's entrance and Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's sides tightly before he pushed forward.

Ichigo's back arched and he clawed at the bed with a silent cry. Grimmjow grunted as Ichigo's tight heat clamped down on him and jerked forward in reaction. This time Ichigo did let out his sharp groan and Grimmjow pressed a tender kiss to his neck and shoulders as he continued to push in.

He held Ichigo still until he managed to fully penetrate him, and then held still, his breathing slightly increased from the pleasure he was experiencing. He glanced down at Ichigo to see he was squeezing his eyes and biting his lower lip. He knew he should have found the lube.

Grimmjow leaned down to Ichigo's ear to whisper sweet nothings. He relaxed his grip on Ichigo's hips to brace his hand beside his head. He rubbed his nose against Ichigo's face, nipping lightly at the lip being gnawed on.

"You're mine."

"Just move already." Ichigo growled. Grimmjow complied and slowly slipped out of Ichigo to thrust back in roughly. Ichigo cried out and Grimmjow threaded his fingers in between Ichigo's and held his hand tightly.

"Fu-fuck!" Ichigo's back bowed and he pressed up against Grimmjow. Grimmjow grinned and his white teeth gleamed in the dim light illuminating the room threw the windows by the city bellow before he buried them into Ichigo's shoulder once more. Ichigo gave a hoarse moan and shuddered underneath him.

"Mm, Ichi…" Grimmjow rolled his hips, building a fast and steady rhythm that made the mattress creak underneath him. It was almost more than Ichigo could bear, but that pressure against his prostate made it good. It made his head spin and his breath quicken more than any pain ever could.

He inhaled sharply when Grimmjow did that rocking motion again and dug his nails into the sheets. "Oh god, it hurts…" Ichigo whimpered and Grimmjow placed a sweet peck on his cheek.

"I'm close." He ground his body against Ichigo's and Ichigo couldn't deny it. Fuck, it felt so good he never wanted it to end but he was being pushed over the edge too, and Grimmjow could feel it from the way he was clamping down on his cock.

"Oh fuck! Grimm!" Ichigo screamed when Grimmjow stroked his cock and spasmed. "You're going to make me cum first!"

"That's the point," I said and lapped at the wound he had created earlier with his teeth.

"Shit, stop! I'm gonna come!"

Grimmjow stroked him faster and Ichigo moaned loudly before he clenched even tighter around Grimmjow and came. Grimmjow hissed in his ear at the constricting heat around him and thrusted his large, pulsing member roughly in and out of him. Grimmjow grunted and then a warmth filled Ichigo that made him squirm in discomfort.

Grimmjow held onto Ichigo in the after math, both of their heart rates increased and finally easing down. Grimmjow had always been a surprisingly very cuddly and touchy-feely lover and didn't have any reservation of kissing and stroking Ichigo's body. Not that Ichigo was complaining. It felt soothing and comfortable despite the pain making itself known again from his throbbing backside.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo stayed awake all threw the night, listening to Grimmjow's soft, long breaths. He didn't know what to do now. He could do as he was told, marry Kenpachi but continue to be with Grimmjow when no one was looking. He didn't know what to do about Renji. Would he have to break up with him? Had he already been told that they couldn't be together anymore? Renji had been a good boyfriend, sure, Ichigo wasn't a hundred percent into the red head but he hadn't done anything to wrong him and he certainly didn't deserve the humiliation of Ichigo running away from the proposal.

He could join the Espada and be with Grimmjow forever. If he was being honest, that's what Ichigo would have liked to do. He wanted to be with the love of his life out in the open, but he knew that his family and friends would never accept it. He would likely never see them again and in worst case scenario the Shinigami may used it as an excuse to initiate a war between the two gangs.

Or he could run. He could leave everything; his friends and family to create a peaceful life for himself. There would be no excuse for the Shinigami to fight. His family wouldn't think of him as a disgrace and he wouldn't have to be with Renji or Kenpachi. The only problem with that plan would be asking Grimmjow to go with him. He knew the man would go in the end, but he would have to give up his life as well and unlike Ichigo, Grimmjow liked his life. He was rich, had a seat on his board and could do anything he wanted without concerning himself with anyone else's opinion. Ichigo couldn't ask him to give it all up.

Ichigo turned to look at Grimmjow's sleeping face. His chest rose and fell with every long breath, he looked so peaceful. He knew in that moment that he would have to stay and be a pawn in the Shinigami's plans in order to be as close to happiness as he possibly could.

The following three weeks had been more than quiet. His family and friends tiptoed around him, not once bringing up the proposal. Actually, he hadn't seen or heard from Renji since the night of the party. Everything, other than that, was completely normal. His mother was constantly buzzing about his graduation and his father was busy at the hospital as always.

He had successfully made it threw exams and even though he had yet to receive the piece of paper verifying that he was, in fact, a university graduate, he had already begun looking for jobs in the field. Maybe if he got a job and made himself useful to the Shinigami, he wouldn't be forced into the role they had picked for him.

If he had thought Zaraki Kenpachi to be undesirable before he thought of him as absolutely repulsive now. He had seen Kenpachi once since the party. All chairmen had been invited to a dinner in the Hitsugaya manner. Yamamachi had requested that Ichigo attend in order to get to know the man better. About half way threw the night Kenpachi had beheaded a waiter for no other reason than being bored. He had stared Ichigo directly in the eyes, face splattered in blood, and licked his lips.

Ichigo had to excuse himself to the washroom and barley made it before he was violently vomiting. He should have become a doctor.

Ichigo recalled the night as he shifted uneasily in his blue gown. He had a white and yellow sash draped over his shoulder with the word valedictorian embroidered in black. Maybe he should go back for his Phd? They hadn't asked anything of Ichigo before the last semester of school so maybe if he re-enrolled they would back off again. Maybe they could get Renji to create a bond with Kenpachi. Ichigo smiled at the thought. Two birds. One stone. But Renji wasn't of Shinigami blood so that wouldn't have worked at all. It was a nice thought though.

"Ichigo, hurry up! We're going to be late." Masaki's angelic voice called from downstairs.

He had opted to get dressed at his family home and go as a group with his parents and sisters to the ceremony. Ichigo sighed and stopped fidgeting in front of the mirror. The gown looked stupid as fuck but he guessed he could put up with it for one afternoon. It wasn't like he had to get up on stage and give a speech to two hundred people about memories and friendship looking like an idiot. Oh wait. Yes he did.

He saw his mother waiting at the bottom of the grand staircase. Her eyes welling up with tears of joy as he approached. Her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. He thought she was going to say some corny shit about how proud she was of him, but it never came.

She pulled back, tears now streaming down her face in fine lines. Her face looked distressed rather than pride like he had originally thought. "Where's Dad, Yuzu and Kiran?" He asked.

"They're in the car already." She said. "I got this for you." She handed Ichigo a platinum credit card. "It's in your name with my maiden name. Your father doesn't know about it. No one but you and I know it even exists. As soon as that piece of paper hits your hands I want you to go home, get in your car and drive. I want you to never look back. Do you understand Ichigo? Never look back."

Masaki had been appalled at the chaos that had unfolded at dinner that night. The head rolling to the floor, the blood dripping from the monster's chin and the way he had looked at her precious son. She couldn't stand it. Ichigo was from a family of doctors for Christ sake. Sure, he wouldn't become a doctor but helping people was in his _blood._ Seeing a life so carelessly thrown away was ubseen. And then the fear set in. This man was to be Ichigo's husband. What would happen to her kind, beautiful boy then?

That night she had begged Ishiin to do something and stand up for their family, but he wouldn't budge so Masaki vowed to take matters into her own hands. She would never let that man have her boy.

Ichigo was once again fidgeting nervously in his gown. The ceremony had ended just moments before, but he didn't know how he could do what his mother had asked of him. He couldn't bring himself to leave Yuzu and Karin. And Grimmjow. Leaving in that moment would mean leaving absolutely everything and everyone he cared about without saying a single good bye.

The next half hour was a blur, not understanding how he got threw all of the pictures with his friends or the many conversations with professors. It wasn't until an old, long bearded man appeared out of seemingly no where did Ichigo snap out of his daze. "Yamamachi-Sama." Ichigo said and bowed abruptly.

"Very touching speech. " The old man said. "I recall my time at this school with such fondness as well."

"You went here too?" Ichigo questioned

"Yes. I like to visit often but that is not why I am, here now. I would like you to have your first meeting with Zaraki tonight. He already has your address and will pick you up from there at eight o clock sharp. Do not keep him waiting. As we saw the other night, he is not a particularly patient man." As quickly as he had come, he was gone.

If he had done what his mother said, Ichigo would be a hundred miles from the city at that moment. But instead he was shifting nervously in front of the mirror for the second time that day. He had chosen a black dress shirt, no tie, and formfitting dark jeans. His hair was styled as per usual in soft spikes. He had gone home with every intention of getting in his Mercedes and driving just as he was told but when a message from Grimmjow popped up on his phone asking simply "How'd the speech go?" He couldn't bring himself to leave.

He had chosen to stay in the world he was born into because it was the only way he could be with the man he loved.

It was exactly eight o'clock PM when an all black Cadillac SUV pulled up to Ichigo's apartment building and he climbed in the passenger side. Kenpachi had picked an Italian style restaurant. It was fancy, but nothing Ichigo hadn't seen before. He couldn't help but recall all those times he had met Grimmjow in the dingy back alley ramen noodle shop in the heart of downtown. They would talk for hours about nothing and sometimes wouldn't even have sex after. Sometimes they would just meet there after a rough day at work or school, just to talk things out or vent. One of the things he loved so much about Grimmjow was his ability to talk so carefree even when the world around them was so fucked up.

"Soon after their orders where taken Kenpachi spoke for the first time that evening. "Do you know why they sent you to keep me company Ichigo?"

"Yamamachi-Sama said that you would like to meet me." Ichigo wasn't sure how he was supposed to answer so the answer sounded more like a question.

"I'm sure many people have asked for the pleaser of getting to know you." Kenpachi said. His eyes staring into Ichigo's soul. "The old man has probably said no a hundred times to requests like mine, but he said yes to me. Do you know why that would be?"

"To keep you in our circle. If you're really a weapons of war manufacturer, I could understand how it would be beneficial to the organisation to keep you around, just in case we see differences with others. Not to mention war is a multi zillion dollar industry so bringing you into the circle would increase the Shinigami value by millions."

"Billions." Said Kenpachi "And it could be yours to if you stood beside me."

Ichigo chocked on his water. Billions. This psycho was a billionaire? "If you're a billionaire you could have anyone you wanted. Do anything you wanted. We pick me and the Shinigami?"

"You are very right Ichigo. I can have anyone I want. That's how I ended up here with you and becoming a warlord and hurting people is what I want to do. There is nothing better to pass the time."

Fuck. Could this guy get anymore fucked up?

The evening went on for what seemed like hours. Ichigo barley ate any of his food and mostly rolled the meatball from one side of the plate to the other. Kenpachi on the other hand had no shortness in words. He went on and on about his many accomplishments and vast self-made fortune.

It was nearly three hours later when Kenpachi rolled up to Ichigo's apartment. He gave a quick good bye and pulled the car door handle only to find that it was still locked. He looked over at the tall man, about to ask if he could please unlock it only to find him staring at him. There was nothing sinister in the look. It was actually kind of compassionate. "You'd do anything in the world not to have to be with me, huh?"

"Not _anything._ " Ichigo replied. It was evident in his choice to stay that made it clear that there were plenty of things that he would do.

Kenpachi studied Ichigo's face and suddenly unlocked the passenger door. "You'll learn to love the life I give you. "

Ichigo climbed out and before shutting the door he glanced back at Kenpachi and casually said "I doubt that."

Ichigo was back in his apartment for only minutes before a banging was herd on the door _._ Ichigo assumed it would be Grimmjow. He hadn't replied to the text the blue haired man had sent earlier. He was probably coming to check in.

Ichigo made a huge mistake. The moment he opened the door he was roughly pushed aside as Kenpachi barged into his home. Ichigo could barley comprehend what happened to him, next.

"What are you doing?" He asked before Kenpachi dragged him to the kitchen island. Kenpachi leaned the smaller man over the counter and pulled his pants down to his ankles. Ichigo was screaming, begging the older man to stop. He had even dug his nails into his chest before he was pinned, rendering his arms immobile behind his back. He thrashed harder when he felt Kenpachi's tie being wrapped around his wrists.

Kenpachi flipped Ichigo onto his back and he grabbed Ichigo underneath his knees and shoved them to his chest, making Ichigo's body scream in protest. Ichigo was terrified. He was by no means a virgin but no one had ever taken him against his will. He didn't know how to get out of the situation and he was so fucking scared. Ichigo knew as much as he screamed no one would come to help him. He had the apartment sound proofed when he moved in.

He screamed as Kenpachi shoved into without preparation. White hot pain shot through him and a sharp cry escaped his mouth as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Oh god, no!" Ichigo sobbed out and tried to close his legs, but Kenpchi kept them against his chest while thrusting in and out of Ichigo without waiting for him to adjust. It must have been slightly uncomfortable for Kenpachi as well since he had taken Ichigo dry, but at this point the blood helped ease the way.

Ichigo thrashed and yanked at the bonds that held him, but it was impossible to get free. All he could do was grit his teeth and wait for it to be over. However, it seemed as though Kenpachi wasn't going to be done anytime soon. He thrusted in and out of just wanted to pass out or die just to make it stop it hurt so bad.

Just before his vision started to fade Kenpachi came inside of him with a grunt and Ichigo shuddered in disgust and pain. He grimaced when Kenpachi pulled out and his eyes drifted shut in exhaustion when he was back handed across his face. Ichigo inhaled sharply and stared up at Kenpachi.

"You will learn to love the life I give you." Kenpachi said huskily again. Ichigo realised he must have struck a nerve when he had treated Kenpachi so nonchalantly. He wanted Grimmjow. He wanted Grimmjow so bad it made him want to cry.

Hello everyone,

I don't like to get personal with my stories. Everything you need to know is basically written in them.

I just wanted to let you know that I will be going on a week-long hiatus. It's almost thanksgiving here in Canada and I run a bakery, so…no time for writing. I promise I will be back to updating as of 10/8/18.

I would also like to take this time to thank everyone for their support and reviews. You don't have to review but they sure do mean a lot to me!

And to all those celebrating with me, Happy Thanksgiving!


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo took a deep inhale from his cigarette, held, and let it out with a deep sigh.

How did his life end up like this? Standing under the brick awning of a building he hated inhaling death like it was the only thing breathing life into him. It was the only thing that he had now that was his. Even his last belonging of his past life, his silver BMW, was now god knows where. Probably in a ditch or torn apart and sold for parts.

He had no clue. He had just left it on the side of the road on the outskirts of town.

He had once had it all. Beautiful car. Beautiful family. Beautiful house. Beautiful boyfriend.

Beautiful lover.

He hated free periods. He had no interest for the small minds of the other teachers. Couldn't stands sitting around the small circular tables in the run-down staff room, talking about the small-town gossip. Who cared which students' parents where having an affair? Who cared about who's family was going bankrupt? Who cared about anything at all?

He guessed that was why he pick up smoking. An excuse to be alone. He would be lying if he didn't like the small, pleasant, yet painful reminder of a certain man from his past who also liked to kill himself slowly with smoke.

It had been two whole years since the worst night of his life. The night he chose to give up everything he loved and held dear. The night he chose to get in her car with nothing but a duffle bag with the few essentials and his mother's graduation gift in the glove compartment.

He had drove all night long, into the next day. He stopped only twice. Once for gas and once for a nap at the side of the road. He continued to drive from there.

It had taken him a few days and few hundred miles to end up where he was now. A small run-down town in the middle of no where with one grocery store and one school where Ichigo now taught at.

A deep rumble from the cloudy sky snapped Ichigo out of his past and made the decision for him to make his way inside. His next lesson would be starting soon and if he was late for another class the principle wouldn't be very understanding.

"Ichiiiiiiiggggggooooo!" A masculine voice called almost as soon as he walked threw the double set of doors.

Ichigo knew the voice to belong to the drama teacher Keigo Asano. He looked to his side to see exactly who he had guessed bolting down the hall towards him.

Keigo was a nice enough man. Not Ichigo's taste though. He imagined he would have gotten along with him and the other teacher in his past life, but the past had given him a distaste for new friends.

"Why do you never hang out with us at lunch?" Keigo continued to yell in a childish whine, even though he was only a few feet away from Ichigo at this point.

"Sorry I lost track of time again." Ichigo tried to hide the annoyance in his voice. He felt like he was becoming more skilled at it every day.

These people where idiots.

"You always say that!" Yelling again. " You should quit smoking and make more of an effort to make friends. Its better for you all around." The bell rang saving Ichigo just in the nick of time.

"It's fine like this. I don't mind." Ichigo turned to make his way to his classroom hoping that he wouldn't be followed.

Fuck he hated it here. Didn't these people realise that if he wanted to be their friend he would be?

By the time Ichigo had gotten home that evening he was beyond irritated. He had gotten out of work nearly two hours late due to one of his idiot students not understanding basic calculus. He could really blame the boy. He was trying. Just could learn the way Ichigo was teaching.

Ichigo sighed as he fell into his second-hand couch he had bought off Craig's List the year before. He had gone threw some hard times but that didn't mean he could justify the bitter ass hole he had become. He remembered the days he could laugh and enjoy other people's company but now, thinking of what happiness he had lost, he couldn't even stand the thought of getting to know a dog more than he had to.

He might lose it all again one day anyways.

He couldn't imagine that the Shinigami would right him off and let him go about his life. He knew to much about the ins and outs of their business to let him stay a loose end.

Ichigo glanced towards his door making sure the emergency bag he always had packed there just incase he needed to make a quick get away was still in convenient spot beside it. He had to always be ready.

He looked around his dingy old apartment. It was a far cry from the spacious two bedroom in the bougie area of down town that his parents had paid for. His miss match furniture and thrift store curtains gave it a musky crack house vibe.

When he had moved into the one-bedroom apartment he had no idea how long he would be staying in the small town and didn't want to spend his mothers money on things that he might have to leave at a moments notice.

Most night after grading papers on his small coffee table Ichigo would stare at his living room ceiling and think. He would think about his sisters. His friends. Grimmjow.

He wondered if he had moved on. Was he happy? Was he fucking somebody else and forgot about him already?

God, he thought about him every night. He hated to admit it but if Grimmjow had forgotten him already he wouldn't know how to cope. He was the first and only love of his life. Ichigo wass convinced there was no one else for him.

Ichigo fell asleep looking at the same water damaged ceiling that he stared at countless times before.

It was nearly three in the morning when a knock came threw the door.

I'm back…. Sorry. I had a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo startled awake. There was no reason someone would be knocking at the door at this hour. His mind immediately jumped to the worst. Had they found him? Was it the Shinigami or the Espada? Were they even looking for him after all this time? His stomach tide in knots thinking of what was about to come.

Another knock came. This time louder. More stern. He reached under the cushion where his head lay and felt for the gun he hid there. He had multiple hidden around the apartment in fear this moment would come.

Slowly making his way to the door, weapon in hand, he looked threw the peep hole. Ichigo had fired guns countless times before but only once on a real person. He had been 21, shopping with his mother and sisters when a man had casually grap Masaki's ass. Ichigo had emptied the barrel into the mans knee cap in the underground parking that was conveniently closed for an hour. It paid to own the city.

A man with slightly long black hair stood facing the door. A good looking man, was Ichigo's first thought, although he didn't recognise him at all. Hooking the chain on the door ichigo cracked it open a few inches the chain lid allow.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a weary voice, trying to hide the fading panic. Ichigo made a point to know all Shinigami and Espida and this tall man was not one of them.

" Sorry to bug you so late but I'm your neighbour, across the hall." He said in a smooth, friendly voice. "I heard some banging and wanted to make sure everything was alright." Ichigo eyes the man. He was relieved to say the least his nerves had calmed but his guard was still up.

" You new to the building?" He asked.

" Yeah. Just moved in yesterday." The taller man ran a hand threw his hair.

" Well the banging comes from 307. Guy likes to beat on his wife. You'll get used to it."

" He beats on his wife? Has anyone said anything?" Ah. A good semaritan.

" Why would they? It's none of anyone's business." Ichigo let the handle of his gun slip out of his hand and let it settle into the hem of his pants. Sensing no danger he went to close the door.

" Wait. " the stranger said. "I'm Kugo Ginjo. Its nice to meet you."

" Yeah." was Ichigos only reply and closed the door in the mans face.

He made his way back to the couch. He had a bed but it was somehow more uncomfortable then the old Ikea sectional. It must have been handed down from at least two people before Ichigo came to have it.

The next few weeks flew by in routine. Ichigo bumped into Kugo nearly every day. He thought it was weird. He had lived in the four story building for a couple years and only saw the other tenants a handful of times. Some not at all.

"Ichigo!" The man called one day after Ichigo had ignored him in passing.

"How do you know my name?" He turned around sharply.

" It's on your name plate." Damn it. He kept telling the landlord he didn't want his name on the door.

" What do you need…."

" Kugo" The other was quick to remind him. Ichigo remembered the mans name but as a defence mecognism, pretended it wasn't import enough to take note. " I was wondering if you'd like to get coffee sometime? I've just moved into town and haven't met any friends yet.

Ichigo glared at the man. He hoped the look made him seem like the type Kugo would have even wanted to be friends with. " I don't make friends. " he said. He unlocked the door and shut it upbruptley behind him. _Fuck that guy_. He thought.

Ichigo walked down the long and dimly lit road road to home. Tall, over grown trees lined each side, making the street lights nearly invisible.

He had had to stay late for a staff meeting and it was nearly 9 o'clock. The sun was setting earlier and earlier each passing day along with the weather growing colder and colder. _I should think about getting a car_. He thought. He had barley made it threw the last winter without one and now had a little money saved from his teaching job, though it didn't pay well, and with the winter growing nearer it may be worth the investment.

He could tell there was a car slowly approaching from behind as he watched his shadow slowly move over the pavement. Ichigo had lost a lot of weight and was now thin with little muscle. He wasn't sure he could protect himself. He hadn't kept up his athletic build with no real place to practice kendo and he really hadn't had an appetite since his last night in the city.

He cursed himself for not bringing any kind of weapon with him to school. He thought it better to keep that kind of thing away from his students. In short, Ichigo had no real way of pretecting himself if this car had creeps in it.

" Hey fine ass!" A male voice hollered. _Yep. Creep_. "How much for an hour?" He called again.

The car was right beside Ichigo now so he could see the man's face. The man had a overgrown mustache with his eyes like thin slits. Even sitting down Ichigo knew this man was tall. He looked like a giant in the VW Beetle.

"I'm not a prostitution you twat." Ichigo barked back.

"I didn't ask if you were a prostitute. I asked you how much." Unable to hold his temper Ichigo spat on the hood of the small car instead of replying.

At first the Ichigo thought the man was going to drive away when he heard the engine rev, but the car only pulled up a few meters before the engine shut off and the tall man emerged from the vehicle. The man was larger than Ichigo had originally thought. He must have been pushing seven feet.

"Fuck off. I'm not for sale." Ichigo hoped his signature scowl was enough to warn the man off but before he knew what was happening he could feel the mans vice grip around his wrist. "I said fuck off!" Ichigo tried to pull his hand free to no luck. The man was built like a giant after all.

"I think he means for you to leave him alone." A new, masculine, yet familiar voice said from behind Ichigo.

" And who the fuck might you be?" The creep said. The grip on his wrist slacked for a moment and Ichigo ripped it away, taking a few steps back at the same time. A new, equally unwelcome, arm wrapped around his waist.

" I'm his boyfriend. He's a crazy thing, so impatient. He can never wait for me to pick him up. Come on baby. You shouldn't walk alone." Ichigo looked up to see Kugo, just a few inches taller. He gave in as the man pulled him further from the giant and guided him to his car which was parked just a few meters down the street.

As Ichigo got in the passenger side,he watched Creep speed away in his rusty old beater. "Thanks for that." He turned to Kugo. The taller man gave him a sly grin.

"Guess you owe me that coffee now."


	8. Chapter 8

He thrusted in and out of the bent over man on his bed.

Wrong hair colour.

Wrong height.

Wrong build.

Definitely wrong ass.

Aaroniero was the closest thing he could find to Ichigo. They had a very similar appearance that would make anyone do a double take. They could have been twins but to Grimmjow it just felt wrong. It was like settling for a Mars when you were looking for a Snickers.

The man beneath him moaned as he slammed in and out of the muscular ass. Ichigo's wasn't as chiseled the hard one wrapped around his member but it was more plump and smakable. Simply delicious. Grimmjow gave final thrust and emptied his load into the black haired mans gaping hole.

Aaroniero rolled onto his back and let out a deep sigh. "That was great" he said, pulling the deep blue comforter up to his chest.

Grimmjow didn't say anything as he climbed off the bed and made his way to the balcony for his routine after sex smoke. His craving still wasn't satisfied. Fucking the doubleganger only made him miss his orange head more but he just couldn't stop. He wished he could just pick up the phone call Ichigo. He wanted to yell and curse at the man for leaving him. He wanted to bend him over and take out his frustration in the only way he was willing to dominate the smaller man but most of all he just wanted to hold him. He wanted to feel his soft spikes brush under his chin as their hard chest pressed against each other.

" You know, you really should stop that disgusting habit." Aaroniero stood at sliding doors that connected the balcony to his bedroom.

" Mind your own business" he said calmly. He was still coming down from the high of his orgasm and didn't have much energy to use his usual aggression.

" Great comeback." The black head said slyly. "I heard something thuat wasn't my business but I feel like talking about itn anyways. Something interesting was said today. Nnoitra said you may care to hear it."

"I bet I don't." Grimmjow bit back. He hated Nnoitra's simple gossip.

Aaroniero didn't pay his comeback anymimd and continued. "Sounds like the Shinigami found the Kurosaki boy." Grimmjows cigarette fell from his lips and fluttered down the side of the building. "They what?"

Aaroniero smirked, liking that he had captured the blue haired man's attention. He continued., not realizing how much Grimmjow was hanging on his every word. " Sounds like they found him up north. They paid a small-time gang outside the city to find him."

Grimmjow was in the shorter man's face within a second of the man finishing his sentence.

"Where is he? What's the name of the town?"

"Some place just outside the county… Cold water? Something like that." Grimmjow rushed past the Ichigo look-alike and gathered his discarded clothes.

Aaroniero was taken aback. He hadn't expected him to react like this. "What's the rush?"

"Tell Aizen I'm going to get him before the Shinigami do." The blue head pulled a black hoodie over his head. He made his way threw the Victorian doors that connected his room and the kitchen and dining room. He collected his keys from the white marble kitchen counter.

" Why? What's the rush?" Was all Aaroniero could asked as he followed the man to the door, still as naked as the day he was born.

"Just tell him. He'll understand." Grimmjow didn't wait for the other man as he slammed the door and rushed to the elevator. He hadn't looked for Ichigo at all the past two years. He understood that it was probably the only way Ichigo thought he had an out. Grimmjow would prefer to not have Ichigo at all rather than see him in the arms of Red or that scary ass giant.

Now he was full of regret. What if they dragged him back before he got there and Ichigo was forced back into that life?

Ichigo sat across the small circular table from Kūgo. He had his hair slicked back so Ichigo could see his well shaped face. "I pictured somewhere nicer when I asked you out." Ichigo took a small sip of his black coffee. It wasn't any good. The small coffee shop didn't have any other drinks on the menu other than tea and water.

"Asked me out? I was under the impression that you wanted to make friends." He eyed the tall man across from him.

"And I thought you didn't do friends. Yet here we are." Kugo smirked.

"Speaking of here we are what brings you here? To this town? I didn't figure anyone would ever move here willingly." Ichigo wasn't the one for small talk but he felt it was better than sitting in awkward silence and the man had saved his ass. Maybe quite literally. He did owe him at least a conversation.

" Ah. I'm on a small job. It shouldn't take long now." Ichigo didn't like the look in Kugo's eye as they glinted at him.

" What's the job?" Ichigo asked taking another sip of coffee.

" My boss sent me here to get something.I've found it. Now I just need to acuire it. How about you,Ichigo? Why are you in this shit hole?" Ichigo was curious as to what the man had found but didn't pry.

" I was born here. When to a college in the county and now I've been teaching at the school just outside of town for nearly six years." Ichigo never liked lieng but he figured the less ruth the man knew of him the better.

"What do you teach?" Kūgo questioned.

" Just math and physics. Sometimes I do chemistry, but I don't know about it nearly as much."

" Wow, that must have taken a lot of school."

" Not at all. I just have a teaching degree which took me two years. I'm just really good at math." Ichigo places his half empty cup on the table. In truth he didn't have a teaching degree at all. He had just put it on his resume and the school was none the wiser. It was most likely the reason most kids where failing his class.

Ichigo hoped Kugo would lose interest in small talk and he'd be able to go home. He sighed to himself. After that night he really did owe Kūgo he wasn't sure what would have happened if he hadn't shown up but he knew it wouldn't have been good.

Grimmjow walked into the small gas station. It seemed to be the only one in Clear Water but it had been easy enough to find. He had to stop for gas and when he was done filling his Jaguar he decided to ask the clerk for any clues on Ichigo. " Excuse me." He said. He figured he had better be polite if he wanted answers. " have you seen a orange haired man? Average height. Beautiful."

"Fuckable ass?" The short man behind the counter asked. Grimmjow tensed. He hated that other people could even look at what was his.

Playing nice he answered " That's be him."

"Yeah, he comes in here a couple times a week for smokes. Think he lives in the apartment on the east side of town. They're easy enough to find. Only building we got really. He's a fiesty fucker though. Doesn't like being toached." Grimmjows jaw clenched. How the fuck would he know that? Grimmjow paid for his gas and stormed out without another word. It took him a few moments before he started his engine. He really wanted to rip that little fucks head off. He finally started the car and made his way east.

"Thanks for coffee" Ichigo said to Kūgo as he slipped his key in the lock of his apartment door."

" No problem at all. Sorry this town does have a Starbucks. Maybe we can try the bar next to the motel next time?" Ichigo turned to look at Kūgo, who was making no effort to unlock his own door.

" Kūgo," he started. " You seem like a good enough guy but I stand by what I said. I don't want to make friends."

Kūgo took a step forward, breaking into the orange haired mans comfort zone. " To be honest, Ichigo," His face getting dangerously close. " I don't really want to be friends with you either."

Ichigo pulled his head back, trying to create some distance between the two only to have it connect with his door. He immediately regretted saying anything to the man. Hard lips connected with his before he could tell the man to stop.


	9. Chapter 9

The lips where gone as fast as they had come. He had seen a streak of familiar blue before Kūgo was on the ground nursing the side of his head. " I could see that he didn't want you touching him from down the hall. Are you really that dense?"

Ichigo looked up, seeing the owner of the voice for the first time in two years. " Gr-Grimm?!" Ichigo exclaimed in shock. His heart was suddenly in his stomach. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There stood his former lover in all his god like glory. Blue hair, blue eyes, just the way Ichigo had remembered, only now Grimmjow was more of a man, if that was even possible. He looked lexactly like the way Ichigo had seen him in his dreams.

" What the fuck man?!" Kūgo exclaimed getting back to his feet. He looked furious. " Mind your own damn business and I might let you take a piece when I'm done." Ichigo tensed. He didn't expect those words from a man he assumed was kind. He had thought Kūgo had been a little pushy but his words had been completely unexpected. "Ah, who am I kidding? I wouldn't share such a sweet piece of ass."

Grimmjow took a step forward, sizing up the equally tall, equally built man. " You the one the Shinigami paid to find him?"

" So you know who I am. So, who the fuck are you?" Kugo moved towards Grimmjow, not backing down in the slightest. He was so close; in fact, he didn't notice Grimmjow's hand slide under his shirt.

" Paid to find me?" Ichigo blurted out, feeling invisible in the moment. He looked at the Kugo. Seeing him in a whole new light now.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo. Blue meeting copper for the first time. "I'm afraid you didn't run far enough, Love."

" Ah you must be a Shinigami then?" Kūgo said, now it was his turn to feel completely forgotten in the moment.

"Espada." Grimmjow growled. " Now leave before I empty my gun into your head." With one quick motion Grimmjow had pulled his hand from beneath his hoodie, pointing his weapon right at the brunette's forehead.

Kūgo backed away immediately. Making his way to his apartment. " No, not there. Go back to where ever you came from." Kūgo paused for a moment before making his way to down the hall and disappearing threw the staircase door.

Ichigo let out a breath he hadn't known he was even holding. Ichigo. Grimmjows full attention was on him now. " You've got skinny." Grimmjows mouth was in a half smirk. " You used to be able to crush guys like that with one hand."

Ichigo scowled at the taller man. "Nice to see you too, asshole." He puffed his cheeks.

" Seriously. You're not in shape. You look weak. What would have happened if I wasn't here? He could have easily forced himself on you." Grimmjow was inching closer to Ichigo now.

" If he got me into my apartment I wouldn't have thought twice about putting a bullet in his brain."Ichigo said sternly. Just because he had lost muscle didn't mean he was helpless. He hated being looked at like he was.

" Still low key savage, eh, Baby?" Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo, feeling just how much he had changed. He was so thin and his posture wasn't nearly what it once had been. He rested his chin on his head just as he had thought about doing only a few days before. He had missed the warmth of the man more than he had thought. He hurried his face in Ichigo's hair. "Why did you leave me love?" Ichigo tensed at the words. He didn't know how he would ever explain what had happened the night of his graduation.

"I-i just couldn't anymore." He wrapped his arms around the big chest and held tightly. He inhaled the musky sent he had been missing so much. " I've missed you so much" He mummers into the broad chest. Large hands ran threw the hair on either side of his head, gently guiding him to look up so his eyes met sky blue.

"I've missed you every second you've been gone." Soft, hard lips chrashed down on his with so much need Ichigo thought his heart was going to fall out of his chest.

Can you tell I'm trying to finish this? I have an idea of how I want to end it but I'm open to suggestions. Reviews are appreciated so I can know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Grimmjow looked around the small one bedroom apartment. It resembled something somewhere between a drug house and a ninety year old woman's underwear drawer, if that ninety year old woman hadn't bought new underwear in a couple of decades. It wasn't dirty. Nothing out of place but it was evident that the owner, or previous owners, hadn't taken care of anything at all. " You've been here this whole time?" He asked as he watched Ichigo pour two small glasses of whiskey in the small attached kitchen.

The red head hadn't realized the tall man was watching and quickly shot back his entire glass in one well practiced swing. He then pored another glass of the cheap liquor and made his way to sit on the couch beside Grimmjow. " I rented a bedroom for the first few months, but the owner got weird and touchy so I left." Ichigo took a large gulp of his drink where as Grimmjow hadn't toached his. " I guess I should have kept moving, maybe taken under the table jobs."

" Yeah, you probably should have, " Grimmjow took a sip before putting his glass on the small wooden coffee table. " It doesn't matter now though."

Ichigo looked into cobalt blue eyes. Something he had been avoiding doing again since the hallway. It was uncomfortable for him to look at the man since everything had happened. A lot that Grimmjow didn't know about. "What do you mean?" He gripped his glass hard, realizing what the older man ment. " I'm not going back with you, Grimm. I can't."

Grimmjow turned into Ichigo and cupped his face with one hand. Ichigo couldn't help himself when he flinched away at the sudden contact. Other than the embrace they shared in the hallway only a few moments before, Ichigo hadn't felt gentle human contact in years. He had delt with the occasionally gropes and smacks on his ass but nothing as warm and welcoming as Grimmjow was being.

He felt a pang of hurt in his chest when Ichigo pulled away. " I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Come home with me and we can be together. For real this time." The feeling left when Grimmjow was successful when he went to cup Ichigo's face again. This time Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"I want to Grimm. God only knows how much I want to be with you but I can't go back to that city. The Shinigami will never be alright with us being together. They might even use it as an excuse to start a turf war."

Grimmjow paused for what seemed like a long time before saying. "What if they don't know I have you?" Grimmjow grinned ear to ear like he had just figured out the meaning to life. " My penthouse is big enough that you won't feel cooped up and you'll neve want for anything. I'll give you anything you could ever want and the Shinigami will be none the wiser. You can just stay with me and everything will be alight. We'll, the Espada, will protect you no matter what."

Ichigo gave a deep sigh. "All I want is to be free Grimmjow. Hiding at your place for the rest of my life isn't free at all."

"And hiding in this shit hole is?" Grimmjow was frustrated now. All he wanted to do was pick his berry up and leave. Even if the smaller man had to be taken kicking and screaming. "They've found you once and they'll do it again Ichigo. Becoming an Espada is your best option."

Ichigo was on his feet then, looking down at Grimmjow with an angry scowl. "Who said anything about becoming an Espada? I can't betray my mom and dad like that!"

"I've told you before, Aizen wants you and becoming an Espada is your best bet."

"Yeah he wanted me because I was attractive. Because I was smart and good at kendo!" Ichigo was beyond frustrated. How dare he even suggest becoming a member of a gang other than the Shinigami? "Well in case you haven't noticed I'm none of those things anymore. I'm skinny and weak and I teach stupid kids basic math!" The sudden realisation of what his life had become smashed down on ichigo like heavy waves. He couldn't stop the tears from burning his eyes.

Grimmjow was on his feet, with his arms around Ichigo before the fist tear drops started to fall. "I still want you." He whispered into the smaller mans ear. Ichigo buried his face into Grimmjows chest for the second time that night and for the first time in years, Ichigo began to cry.

"I've lost everything because of them Grimm. I can't go back. Don't make me go back. l don't even feel like me anymore. I can't be anywhere near them."

Grimmjow squeezed Ichigo. He knew this wasn't a good time to ask nut the words came out like vomit. "What happened Ichigo? Why did you leave without saying good bye? What was so awful thuat you had to disappear?"

Ichigo tensed. He knew he was going to have to tell Grimmjow sooner or later but he was hoping that it was much later than this. All he could get out was " Kenpachi, he, he." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence before the sobs shook threw his body.

Grimmjow didn't need to here the rest. He understood immediately. He could put it all together. Ichigo's entire demeanor had changed. He had walls up now. He took care of himself like it was an after thought and his slouched posture, the smoking and drinking. Something had to have happened and with the name Kenpachi involved he knew it had to be awful. " Did he hurt you?" Grimmjow felt a slow nod against his chest. "Ichigo… did he… take you?" A long pause before another slow nod.

Grimmjow Jaquerjaques was going to kill Zaraki Kenpachi if it was the last thing he did. He had had a hard enough time thinking about ichigo with Renji. Now that he knew someone, someone like Kenpachi, had taken his strawberry unwillingly all he wanted to do was yell and smash things in a uncontrollable rage. He didn't though. He knew this wasn't the time and place for it so he opted to just hold his love and hope that his security could make at least some of the pain go away.

" They know where you are Ichi." He said after a long while. " The safest place for you is with me. Let me bring you to Aizen and we'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Ichigo pulled away suddenly with force that Grimmjow didn't think he was still capable of. "They know where I am." He said in a panic as thought it had been the first time it had dawned on him. " I need to go. I'm sorry Grimm. I have to go." Ichigo was suddenly on the couch on all fours, digging between the cushions for something Grimmjow didn't know about. When Ichigo found his silver gun he quickly put it in the front of his pants and made his way to the door. Only stopping to grab his emergency bag that he was now thankful he had waiting for him. Grimmjow just stood watching the man, not quite understanding what was happening. It was like Ichigo had only herd half of what he had been trying to explain to him.

Ichigo paused and gave Grimmjow a quick glance. "I'm sorry Grimm. I love you." His hand now on the door knob, ready to leave.

To say Grimmjow panicked was an understatement. He wouldn't loose his berry again. He couldn't do it again after finally having him in his arms again. Without thinking, Grimmjow dashed to Ichigo and elbowed him on the side of the head with all the force he could muster.

Ichigo immediately fell to the floor unconscious.

Another chapter done! I'm thinking there will only be four or five more chapters to this story but I had originally only wanted to make this 7 chapters in total. I have another story that I want to write with Grimm and Ichi being the main characters but I really want to finish this first or I might loose my inspiration. I'll also be doing some one shots that are prequal/ spinoffs to this story…or I might just re-write this one to include more back story. Can you tell how indesisive I am? Anyway…tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo stared at the ceiling. It had become routine to watch the large fan above his head go around and around. He found it odd that he never become dizzy, but rather found it soothing to chase the steady pace with his eyes.

He was waiting again. Another day of endless waiting.

Since he was dragged home by Grimmjow, nearly six weeks ago, he had been cooped up in the said man's penthouse. He wasn't allowed to go out into the city in fear that someone from the Shinigami might recognise him and report to one of the chairmen.

Ichigo looked from the fan to the clock beside the television.

8:06.

Grimmjow was usually home by now. Although on occasion he would be at work until the early hours of the morning.

Ichigo sighed and turned over on the couch. He guessed it would be one of the late nights. He'd be stuck alone for the night.

It's not that Ichigo minded being alone. He kind of preferred it these days. He still loved Grimmjow. He did. It was just when the man was around, he would never just let Ichigo be. He was always trying to motivate Ichigo to do things.

Ichigo recalled the week before when Grimmjow had asking him to help make spaghetti.

Spaghetti.

Who needs help making spaghetti? It's the easiest dish to make.

Kiran could do it.

He sighed loudly. Now irritated at the thought of the bluenette. He rolled so his back was facing the television and decided the best thing to do was sleep.

1:06AM

Grimmjow looked at the clock on his dash as he put his car in park.

He regretted not telling Ichigo that it might be a late night, but the man had refused to wake up that morning. It was getting progressively harder to catch the man awake.

When Grimmjow had first brought Ichigo to the condo, Ichigo would at least do somethings. He would be on the balcony most evenings or playing video games. Now he would just sleep on the couch most days and nights. Three nights in a row now he had refused to sleep in their bed.

Grimmjow had started looking for activities that Ichigo had once liked doing and making excuses to get him involved. His last effort had been the week before when he had asked for help in the kitchen, assuming he would get the help because the orangette had always loved to cook.

Ichigo had just looked at him from the living room. Instead of obliging Ichigo stole one of Grimmjow smokes from the coffee table and locked himself on the balcony for the rest of the night.

He didn't eat the pasta.

The elevator doors opened revealing the pitch blackness of his home. He tapped the light switch and the pot lights illuminated the space.

Not to his surprise, Ichigo was curled up in a ball on the pure white leather couch.

Grimmjow walked over and slowly patted the man's shoulder.

"Hey, did you eat yet?" Grimmjow half whispered. He didn't want to startle the man awake.

"Not hungry." Ichigo yawned and looked up at him with his big honey brown eyes. Grimmjows heart turned in a knot. No matter how many time he saw those eye, Grimmjow felt like it was the very first time.

Taking that answer without a word, Grimmjow made his way to the kitchen. "How was your day?" He asked. He bent down into the refrigerator and grabbed leftovers from last nights take out.

"Fine." Was all that came as an answer.

"What did you do?" He offered.

"Nothing much."

Grimmjow emptied the contents of the Styrofoam container into a bowl and placed it into the microwave. He turned to the man on the couch, who hadn't moved from his position facing the backrest.

"Did you eat at all today? There's no dishes in the sink," Grimmjow had noticed that all of the dishes where in their rightful place in the cupboards as he warmed up his meal.

"Not hungry."

Grimmjow paused a long while. He didn't want to cause a fight, but the man needed to eat. He had noticed how skinny Ichigo had gotten back at his apartment but hadn't realised that it was the result of a border-line eating disorder.

He fondly recalled the days of rough fucking on ever surface that would hold them up. Yelling at each other from across Ichigo's small apartment, not giving a damn about each others' feelings but still screaming "I LOVE YOU!" In every breath.

Things where easy back then, save for the minor Renji obstacle. They never worried about what each other thought and always had a strange acceptance for each others' personalities. He would kill to be able to take his love as freely as he had back then.

Oh, the passion. Oh, the good old days.

Living with Ichigo now was like watching a shadow of the man. There was no spark of the old Ichigo. It was almost suffocating being alone with the man. The air was thick, and the condo seemed smaller than it had before.

The lingering topic that neither of them where willing to start the conversation about. It floated in the air, like a dark, heavy cloud. It was always there.

He knew Ichigo was scarred of being found out by his former gang and forced to marry Kenpachi but Grimmjow has sworn, both to Ichigo and himself, that he would die before that happened. He didn't understand why Ichigo couldn't trust him. If he did, they could finally live happily.

Grimmjow to his bowl out of the microwave and placed it on the counter. "When was the last time you ate? You didn't really touch dinner last night either."

"God, Grimm. Just drop it. I'm not hungry but when I am, I'll let you know." The small man replied sharply. He was sitting up on the couch now glaring across the room at Grimmjow.

A glare. Anger. Ichigo was feeling anger and Grimmjow could see it a mile away. It was the first real glimmer of emotion he had seen in nearly six weeks. Bad emotion was better than no emotion, right?

Grimmjow quickly made the decision to feed the anger. Maybe we can get somewhere with this?

He picked up the bowl and threw is angerly into the sink, shattering the bowl and making Ichigo jump to his feet. "You need to fuckin eat, Ichigo!" He yelled, trying to sound as aggressive as he could. "You can't just sleep all day and starve yourself. You'll die if you keep going like this!"

"What else am I supposed to do all day?" Ichigo was stomping towards the kitchen now. "You," He spat as if it were a curse "keep me locked up here. I can't even go to the corner store!" He paused for a second. "And you're never home to keep me company! So please, tell me Grimmjow, what would you like me to do?"

" Anything!" Grimmjow was starting to feel himself actually becoming angry. Ichigo had deflected the eating topic all together.

Didn't Ichigo know that everything Grimmjow was doing was all for his own good. The Shinigami had hired some low-level gang from the boonies to track Ichigo down and he knew they'd have heard about the hallway incident. "I'm doing this for your own good. Keeping you here is the only way to keep you safe." He huffed and combed his figures threw his blue hair. "Just please do anything but sleep." He said quietly.

Ichigo stood on the opposite side of the counter now. He had prepared himself for a huge fight but Grimmjow was being so caring and sincere that he wasn't sure if he should go on. "I just-" Ichigo almost trailed off.

A quick flashback from that night and Ichigo wasn't in Grimmjow's kitchen anymore. He was in his own. He could feel his nails scraping against the wooden countertop again. He couldn't feel the unbearable pain that was happening to his backside anymore. He could, however, feel the looming presence of the tall, girthy man that was thrusting above him. Ichigo would prefer the pain of the unmistakable presence of that man.

Grimmjow calling his name snapped him out of the trans like state. "I'm fine, okay?" He turned to make his way back to the couch.

The moment of horror and the miniature fight left him exhausted. He curled back up into his place without another word to the tall man still standing in the kitchen and fell back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks past as Grimmjow continued to work long days and Ichigo was confined to the penthouse. Ichigo leaned over the stone brick railing. His mind was replaying the events of the night before.

"I don't _need_ to sleep with you!" Grimmjow yelled. The fights where become the new normal. "I'm happy just being with you."

Ichigo took a step forward in an accusing motion. "Then why do you keep talking about all of the great sex the we used to have!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't do _that_ since _him_." The fight drawled on for hours. Grimmjow accusing Ichigo of comparing him to Kenpachi and Ichigo accusing Grimmjow about being a sex addict.

Fresh air was all Ichigo really wanted. He wanted to go down to the city below and stretch his legs a bit. He took a drag from his cigarette and looked back threw the glass doors at the large clock on the wall. Quarter after twelve. Grimmjow wouldn't be home for hours still. Deciding to just go the corner store and back, Ichigo felt a ping of excitement that he hadn't in a long time.

Down on the streets below Ichigo walked timidly. Now that he was doing it, he wasn't sure leaving was such a good idea. He felt like everyone was watching him. As if the Shinigami's eyes where everywhere. He quickly moved around the corner to see the small store now in eyesight. He paused a moment as something caught his eye.

A crystal jaguar, looking as it was challenging an opponent, gleamed in a collectables store that Ichigo had never notice before. He thought it would be a good present for Grimmjow if it wasn't to be sure give away that he had gone out. Grimmjow would have a cow.

To mesmerised by the shinny object, Ichigo failed to notice a large black Range Rover suddenly stop on the opposite side of the street and three men flood out. It wasn't until they were halfway across the four-lane street that Ichigo noticed them in the reflection of the window.

Not taking the time to look back and confirm what he was seeing, Ichigo took off running. The men shouted at him to stop but he could feel them on his heels as he turned down an alley. Two corners later he came face to face with a chain linked fence. Ichigo frantically looked for a way out but he couldn't climb with the barb wire crowning the top and there were no fire escapes.

The loud beating of feet hitting pavement stopped behind him. "Ichigo." The said man turned slowly to his procures. He had recognised all three of the men as soon as he had seen them on the street.

The one closest to him was a tall black-haired man with a line and sixty-nine tattoo on his face. Ichigo knew him as Shuhei Hisagi. He was a nice enough guy, or at least he had been back in high school. The man next to him was Izuru Kira. He was a little shorter that Shuusie and had blond hair that covered his eyes. Both men were fiercely loyal to the Shinigami and Ichigo knew there was no way to get them to let him go.

Behind them was Renji. He looked the exact same as the last time he had seen him. Suit and all. "You can't run Ichigo." He said taking a few steps forward, passing the other two."We just want to talk." Said Renji. His voice was calm. To calm for Ichigo's liking. He was tense as he watched the other bodies fall in. He was cornered with no where to go. "Just come with me and nothing bad will happen." Renji starred into the shorter man's eyes. "I promise."

Ichigo didn't see what choice he had. He understood that without a doubt he could go willingly or not. The end would turn out the same.

He nodded hesitantly and followed Renji back to the opening of the alley to where the SUV was still sitting idle in the street. The taller man held the passenger door opened and Ichigo tucked down to get in. Hisagi and Kira both got in the back.

"Are we going to Yamamoto-Sama's manor?" Ichigo asked as Renji started the car. He knew it was a slim hope, but he was hoping the answer was a no.

"It's only about twenty minutes from here." Renji was cool and collective. Not at all like the spitfire he once was. "I promise nothing is going to happen.' Renji repeated himself.

Ichigo wasn't sure if he trusted that was the truth. He knew that Renji thought it was the truth. He wasn't a liar. Ichigo would know. He dated the man for nine years. But whatever was to come the smaller man knew that it wouldn't be good. He had destroyed the plans of a muli-billion-dollar organizations plans by not staying to marry Zaraki Kenpachi.

For that. He knew he would pay.

"I don't think that promise is yours to make." Ichigo stated. Feeling small in the leather seat.

"Everything will go smoothly if we just set back into place. Before you disappeared." Renji said as he looked at the road. "You didn't do anything that's unfixable."

"I can't go back." Ichigo said after a moment. He hadn't thought Renji's plan involved him just giving up. "I can't go back to the way things were."

"I know they wanted you to marry Zaraki-Sama." Renji looked at Ichigo. "I don't blame you for running."

"Did you know, before you…"Ichigo trailed off.

"Proposed?" Renji finished. "I found out right before. I was going to ask you after your graduation. I couldn't take it when I went back to the hall and you and Grimmjow where sitting together. I always knew about the two of you but knowing I was going to be cut from your life completely, I freaked out."

Ichigo stared at his hands. He didn't have a clue that Renji had ever known about his affair, but it would explain why he always had gotten so possessive when the other man was around. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm married now. What's in the past stays in the past."

Ichigo was a little shocked. "You got married?"

"Yeah. To Rukia." Technically Renji was Rukia's adoptive bother. Ew. "Where's expecting our daughter any day now."

They pulled up a long, gated driveway to a old style mansion. Renji and the other men got out. Kira pulled the door open for Ichigo, who reluctantly got out. Every fiber of his body was telling him to run but he knew he wouldn't get far. He was surrounded in enemy territory.

One inside they were greeted by a white hair man that Ichgo knew to be Sasakibe. Yamamoto's right hand. "We've been expecting you." He bowed. He turned to Renji and his friends. "You man leave now." The men left as ordered and Ichigo almost wanted to beg Renji to stay.

He was guided to a room in the back of the house. Sasakibe knocked on the door and left before the answer "Enter" came from behind the door. The thought of running accrued to Ichigo again before he slid the door open and entered with a bow.

Yamamoto sat cross legged facing the gardens. "It has been a while, Ichigo" he said, sipping his tea. "The Fullbringers almost had you in Clear Water but Kugo said a blue haired man took you." He paused a moment. "I wonder who that could have been?"

Ichigo remained silent, not moving a muscle.

"You owe the Shinigami a great debt." Yamamato continued. Never looking at Ichigo. Instead he squinted eyes where on a koi pond in the distance. "Now that you are back, you will complete the task of marrying Zaraki Kenpachi.

"No!" Ichigo almost shouted. "You can't make me to that!"

"I can and I will." Yamamato stood and turned to look at the much younger man. "This is the life you were sworn into by blood. Unless your family no longer wants to be a Shinigami?"

Very suddenly the door slammed open. Ichigo jumped and turned around to see that the very man that he had just been ordered to marry was standing in the doorway.

He leered down at Ichigo with a menacing smile. "I've missed you."


	13. Chapter 13

**This Chapter is going to be shorter than usual. Sorry guys.**

 **Warning: Kenpachi Rapes Ichigo**

Grimmjow was having a cow. It was half past midnight when he arrived home to an empty house. After searching frantically threw the condo he realised that Ichigo must be in danger. He immediately called all of his contacts to start searching for the man and bring any news back to him.

He had come home hoping that Ichigo were still awake. Aizen requested to meet him the following morning and he was excited to share the news with Ichigo.

He was now on his way back down to the parking garage so he could look for Ichigo himself when his phone rang. He immediately answered. "What?"

"I've got a lead on your brat. " Nnoitra answered back.

"Where is he?" Grimmjow yelled into the phone. God. Couldn't elevators go any faster?

Nnoitra paused a moment before saying. "Some people saw him get chased by some Shinigami on the street in front of your place."

"Thanks." He hung up. Grimmjow finally got to his car. He sat in the driver's seat for a long while. He had every intention of bringing Ichigo home, but he didn't have a clue where he was. He knew you wouldn't find him walking the streets like he hoped.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow punched his steering wheel, making the horn blow.

Ichigo was roughly thrown onto Kenpachi's hard mattress. "Wait! Stop! " He shrieked as the bigger man crawled on top of him. He grabbed a hold of the front of Ichigo's shirt and, using his immense strength, simply ripped it off, making Ichigo cry out and try to kick him away. Kenpachi fumbled for Ichigo's pants and tried to jerk off his belt. He grew frustrated with the buckle as Ichigo flailed.

Kenpachi pulled back with a frown. He reached for his own belt where a deadly looking dagger wash sheathed. Ichigo paused when he saw the knife and looked at Kenpachi fearfully.

"Please, stop!" Ichigo whimpered. He knew the man still positioned above him would have no qualms about hurting him. Kenpachi slowly unsheathed the knife and moved toward Ichigo.

"Don't move." Kenpachi said and Ichigo froze at the order. "Unless you want a little nick." He said with a sinister smirk. Ichigo was still frozen when Kenpachi crawled back over him. He fought the urge to struggle again, he knew it would things would go bad for him. Just as the thought that Kenpachi might mutilate him crossed his mind, the knife slipped under his belt and yanked the knife up, slicing the leather.

Kenpachi was quick to throw the ruined belt to the side, keeping the knife firm in his grasp. Ichigo's pants were yanked off of him and he let it happen without a fight. He came to the realization that there was nothing left for Kenpachi to cut. Only him.

Kenpachi looked at his naked body with satisfaction. "I heard you used to fuck two different guys at the same time. He brought the knife to Ichigo's throat, pushing hard enough to draw blood. "If you ever fuck someone other than me again, I'll rip their throat out with my teeth and make you eat it."

The larger man undid his belt, pulling the knife away from Ichigo. He unzipped the front of his pants, letting his hard length out. Ichigo starred at. He suddenly remembered the pain it had caused him. A swell of panic built inside of him. He wanted to cry at the thought of what was going to happen to him.

"Please stop!" He whimpered but he knew it would be no use.

Kenpachi threw the knife onto the floor, next to Ichigo's belt. Ichigo held his breath as the man lined himself up with the smaller man entrance. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain that was to come.

And it came.

Ichigo screamed. It was like daggers were ripping apart his insides as Kenpachi immediately began thrusting himself in and out of the crying man.

"That's it, bitch." Kenpachi groaned. The man was in complete ecstasy. "Clench around my cock. " Ichigo only cried out in pain as the assault on his rectum continued. He unconsciously tried to get away but Kenpachi's large hand came to hold his shoulders in place.

Ichigo sobbed as the man above his continued to grunt and thrust. Kenpachi's hands went from his shoulders to his thin waist and dug his shar nails in, warning Ichigo not to move.

Ichigo's hands moved to Kenpachi's chest and tried to shove him away weakly. His lack of nutritional intake was catching up with him fast and he was losing consciousness.

Kenpachi realised what was happening when Ichigo's eyes began to slide closed. "Not yet." He dipped his head to Ichigo's shoulder and bit down with all his might. Ichigo screamed as he regained his barring's. "Who do belong too?"

Ichigo shook his head, refusing to answer and Kenpachi bite down on his chest, never slowing the motion of his hips. "Who owns you?" He asked again after Ichigo stopped his scream.

"No one!" Ichigo spat. He refused to let this man take any more away from him. Suddenly Kenpachi stopped his thrusting and stared down at the sobbing, bleeding mess beneath him. He moved one hand so his thumb was coving one of Ichigo's pultruding ribs. Then, with what seemed like little effort, he forced the thumb down.

Ichigo paused in shock. He heard the sickening crack of his rib but felt nothing. He stared at Kenpachi in awe before the searing pain began to erupt in his chest. He screamed loader then he had before.

"Who do you belong to?" Kenpachi yelled.

"You do!" Ichigo cried. He couldn't take anymore pain from the man.

Kenpachi snarled. "That's right." He gave a quick thrust. "Don't" Another thrust. "You." Another. "Forget it." Kenpachi came hard inside of Ichigo and Ichigo thought he never felt something so disgusting in his life.

"Why?" Ichigo asked more to himself than the man that was now putting himself back to normal. He looked at Ichigo and the look in his eye made him look almost human.

"At this rate. You'll only understand life when you're dead."

 **So the next chapter will be much longer but it will be the last. It's already planned out and half written so don't worry about me disappearing for another year.**


	14. Chapter 14

Grimmjow hated these things. He was being forced to go to yet another dinner with the leaders of the organizations that controlled Kakura Town. Every now and again the groups huddled themselves at someone's grotesquely large manor as a sign of piece between them. Usually, the evenings ended in blood shed and someone almost dyeing.

He could sometimes get out of the dinners with some excuse about work but tonight he made a point of going. If they had Ichigo it was a sure bet that he would be there. Though, Grimmjow knew he couldn't take the man back in front of everyone, he wanted to see that his lover was alive and well.

Sure enough, like years before, when Grimmjow entered the large dining hall, blue eyes met a deep honey brown.

Grimmjow's first thought was that the small man looked like shit. His eyes where sunken in and he looked to small in his usually form fitting clothing. Non the less, seeing him after the week, it was like a breath of fresh air.

Ichigo was sat in a seat across the table and a few chairs down from Grimmjow. "Where is Zaraki-San?" Yamamoto questioned from one head of the table, Aizen was sitting at the other.

Ichigo was looking down at the plate of food he hadn't touched and shrugged. Grimmjow almost laughed at the display of disrespect.

"Ichigo, I spoke to you." Yamamoto's booming voice raised the hairs on the back of even Starks neck.

Ichigo jumped in his seat and looked at the powerful leader. "He dropped me off here and said he had to deal with something. He'll be along shortly."

Sure, enough shortly wasn't a very long time before the large man that Grimmjow had only met in passing came barging in. He gave a short bow in Yamamoto's direction, not giving an apology for his tardiness and took his seat beside Ichigo.

Ichigo flinched away from the man's presence., looking for an escape ruite on instinct.

"Zaraki-San." The man with pink hair and glasses sitting across from the big man said, grabbing his attention. "Maybe I should have a look at Kurosaki-San. He looks to be in need of medical attention."

"mind your own fucking business, Four-eyes." Kenpachi growled back.

"I'm only showing my concerns for your fiancé."

"Like I said. Mind your own business." Kenpachi stood, grabbing the sward on his hip. "Unless you want to 'be in need of medical attention' too." Ichigo trembled in his seat watching the scene unfold.

At the sight of his quivering lover, Grimmjow wanted to rise to the challenge on Szayelaporro's behalf. The broad male's hand was on the hilt of his own sward when his phone began ringing. He looked at the screen. Tesla would never call him when he knew he was in a meeting if it wasn't important. "Excuse me." He got up and eyed Ichigo. "I need to take this."

Grimmjow answered when he was out of the hall and began searching for a secluded room. "What?" He answered gruffly.

"Sir, I am parked outside the manor on the street." He found a bathroom on the upper floor. Not bothering to lock the door he leaned against the counter.

"I drove here myself. I don't need a ride." Tesla was so obsessive sometimes.

"I know but in case you need a quick exit, I'm here, Sir." Just as Grimmjow was about to ask why he would need a get away, the door opened and in entered his Ichigo. He quickly pushed the end call button to give his love his full attention.

"You look like shit, Love." Grimmjow attempted to begin the conversation.

"Do you still want to fuck me?" The smaller man asked. Grimmjow was a little shocked but studied Ichigo's face.

Both of their friends and family were down stairs but the answer was "Yes." And Grimmjow made his way across the bathroom to embrace the man.

Ichigo nuzzled into his neck and began placing light kisses on his color bone. Grimmjow's hands went from his back to his waist when their lips met in an open mouthed kiss.

It was desperate and longing. It had been to long since they had touched one another. Grimmjow's hands went to loosen the tie around Ichigo's neck when a smaller hand came to grip his. "We don't have time to worry about clothes."

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow back lightly until the tall man was leaning against the vanity. Ichigo sunk to his knees and began unbuckling the belt now level with his face.

"Ichigo." Was all Grimmjow could get out before his already erect penis hit the back of Ichigo's throat. "Fuck!" he yelled. Ichigo glared at him, lips puckered around his cock still. Grimmjow got the point. No yelling.

The younger man started bobbing his head on the swollen length, somehow getting it deeper and deeper with ever action. Grimmjow vaguely wondered how he had gotten so good at giving head. Ichigo was always good at it but this was unreal. As soon as the thought came Grimmjow dismissed it. He didn't want to know how Ichigo had gotten the practice in.

Grimmjow gripped the counter behind him and threw his head back. His climax was quickly approaching when the hot mouth was suddenly removed from his cock. Ichigo stood and undid his pant. He let his pants drop to the floor and locked his eyes with Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow's hand went back to his hips as he guided the man to their positions where reversed. Ichigo leaning over the vanity with his ass exposed to the blue haired man.

He looked around on the counter, trying to find something to use as lube when Ichigo noticed. "Don't worry about it." The man backed himself into Grimmjow and grinded. "I'm ready."

Grimmjow decided to take his word for it and guided his erection towards Ichigo's hole. He slowly pushed into him. It must have been to slow for Ichigo as the man backed up and took Grimmjow into him in one swift motion.

Without hesitation Ichigo began moving his hips back and forth, taking full control of the position he was in.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo's face threw the mirror. It was pure pleasure. It was strange that Ichigo was feeling to good with no preparation at all. Ichigo let out a gasp and stopped moving suddenly., his eyes wide now. He had found the sweet spot.

Watching his lovers face light up with pure ecstasy left Grimmjow with no control over himself. He gripped Ichigo hips tightly and began slamming into him at his own pace. Fast and firm.

Ichigo was trying his best to hold in the moans and gasps but little noises where getting away from him. In this moment he regretted all of the time he spent in Grimmjow's house without taking advantage of every opportunity to do this.

Grimmjow was getting close again. He moved a hand from his lover's hip and gripped Ichigo's shoulder for better leverage.

He stopped immediately. The grip on Ichigo's shirt had moved the fabric away from his neck to reveal an angry red mark. He pulled out of the smaller man, causing Ichigo to yelp in surprise, and spun him around.

"What are you-"Ichigo was cut off as Grimmjow ripped the buttons on the front of his shirt apart, revealing Ichigo's chest to him.

Grimmjow stared as the man's chest. It was covered in angry, too-deep bite marks. At least half a dozen littered the used-to-be perfect skin. The marks were to deep too be there with the intention of pleasure. They were too messy to be there to claim ownership. They were clearly there for the soul purpose of inflicting pain.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo reached his hand to his lover's face, waiting for some sort of emotion to dance onto his expression.

Blue eyes looked into honey brown ones without a hint of expression.

Suddenly Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's arm. Forcing the man to attention. "There's a balcony on the front of the house. Climb down it. There's a black Mercedes on the street. Get in it."

"Wha-" Ichigo was caught off guard by the sudden demand. "I can't just leave. They'll find me again."

"I'll protect you this time." Grimmjow threw Ichigo's clothes toward him. "Trust me." He couldn't take the sight of the state his love was in. It was this or nothing. Thank God for Tesla.

Once they were both dressed, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo down the hall to what seemed to be the master bedroom and yanked the door open. "Go." The taller man ordered and Ichigo only hesitated for a moment before deciding to trust the man and going towards the balcony.

Grimmjow went back down stairs to excuse himself, saying there was trouble at work and needed to leave urgently.

He ran toward the vehicle on the street. It was only a matter of time before they clued into the fact that Ichigo was missing. When he got into the car Ichigo was already inside, nursing his side.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Ichigo was thankful Grimmjow was to busy staring at his chest earlier that he didn't realize the large angry bruise caused by his broken rib.

 **So I said this was going to be the last chapter but I had an inspiration. Chapter 15 will the final chapter instead.**

 **This is the last lemon you guys will get. Sorry, not sorry.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ichigo lay in the large bed of Aizen's guest room. He had been staying there for a few weeks already and his wounds were healing faster than expected. There was someone with him at all times, whether it was Grimmjow or some lacky, forcing him to eat.

"You seem to be healing up pretty well." Szayel said from the foot of his bed. "Although, you will have some pretty nasty scars on your chest."

Ichigo nodded in understanding but said nothing. He looked towards Grimmjow who was leaning by the door.

"But still no sex!" The pink haired man exclaimed, making Grimmjow startle to attention.

"I fucking know that!" Grimmjow defended himself. "Damn, stop saying it."

"You made everything worse by doing it last time." Szayel looked down at Ichigo again. "The poor thing is still far to weak."

"Fucking shut up and get out." Grimmjow ripped open the door and motioned for Szayel to get the hell out.

"Well I'll be back in a couple of days. Take care, Ichigo." With a wave, he was gone.

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow sat down on the end of his bed. Holding his head in his hands. There was so much he regretted. He shouldn't have left Ichigo that day. He should have gone to get him back as soon as he found out where he was. And he defiantly shouldn't have taken advantage of his state in the bathroom that night.

"Are you going to work today?" Ichigo asked, trying to bring Grimmjow's attention back the present.

He was successful as the large man looked over at him. "Yeah. I've got to go in for a bit." Ichigo moved to the other side of the bed, making room on Grimmjow's side and patted the mattress. Grimmjow took the hint and lied down next to Ichigo. They fit together like they were never supposed to be apart.

"I love you." Grimmjow said as he relaxed into his lover's embrace.

Ichigo hummed and said, "I love you, too."

They lay like that for a long while before Grimmjow's phone lit up with a text. He sat up to read the message before getting to his feet. "I've got to go now but Aizen will be coming to see you later on today."

Ichigo watched his lover leave. He spent most of the remainder of the day sleeping and startled awake when there was a knock on his door.

"Ichigo?" Aizen opened the door and walked in coolly. "Did I wake you?"

"It's okay, I've slept enough." Ichigo was terrified of the man before him. It would be the first time that they would be talking alone since Ichigo arrived at his mansion and there was something in the man's eyes that unsettled him.

"I've been wanting to meet with you for some time now." Aizen said, now standing at the foot of his bed, where Szayle had been before.

"About what?" Ichigo sat up in his bed and positioned himself so he was leaning against the headboard.

"I heard stories about you." Aizen began. "How a team of five men where no match for you in the dojo. Yamamoto was a fool for trying to use you as he did. I believe you could be a great asset to the Espada and the spot would be rightfully yours if you are to marry Grimmjow."

"Why does everyone want me to get married so bad?" Ichigo complained. He was feeling more and more like himself every day.

"It would be the perfect way to keep you rooted. Right now, you are free to leave at your will. Being married to one of my top men will ensure that you remain close." Ichigo was thankful for Aizen's honesty but he still didn't like the idea of being controlled. "I'll give you a few days to think it over. For now, get some rest, Ichigo."

"Aizen." Ichigo called back the man's attention before he was out the door. When it was clear he was listening Ichigo asked. "There's something I left at Grimmjow's condo. Can I go get it?"

Aizen looked thoughtful for a moment before saying. "I don't see a problem with it. Tesla is down stairs, I'll have him drive you."

About an hour later the two pulled up to the familiar building in Tesla's black car.

"Wait. Before we go up can we pick something up? It's just around the corner."

"I don't see why not." Tesla followed the taller man to the collectables store. Ichigo was relieved to see that the crystal jaguar was still displayed in the window.

After making his purchase the two made their way back to the tall building, Tesla carrying Grimmjow's gift. Once inside the lobby they made their way to the elevator doors. To tesla's surprise, about five yards from the elevator, Ichigo grabbed his arm and pulled him quickly into the elevator. Once inside Ichigo jabbed the close button franticly before the door shut at their own pace.

"What's wrong?" Tesla asked. Now with his gun in his hands, ready to fire.

"Did you see that bald guy in the lobby?" Tesla thought back and nodded. There had been a bald man with red lines under his eyes. "That's one of Kenpachi's guys."

Tesla pulled out his phone and dialed Grimmjow. The man would want to know. Ichigo winced on the other man's behalf at the sound of Grimmjow's muffled shouts.

They reached the top floor and Ichigo dashed out, frantically looking for what he had come for, his gun. He didn't feel safe being in Aizen's house alone without it but now he wished he had just sucked it up. He couldn't find the thing anywhere and silently damned Grimmjow for taking it.

He was ripping apart the sofa when he heard the elevator chime and a harsh shatter of glass sang threw the condo. Ichigo turned toward the elevator to see Tesla with the blade of a sward sticking from his chest, his feet surrounded by shards of crystal.

The two men behind him where Ikkaku and Yumichika. Ikkaku pulled his sward from Tesla's chest and the two of them advanced on Ichigo. He silently damned himself for being so out of shape. Back in his prime he could have taken on the two lackies no problem. But now he knew he didn't stand a chance.

He tried to create more distance between himself and the men and ran for the glass doors to the balcony. He looked over the edge to see the one hundred and six story drop.

The elevator doors chimed again, and all three men looked to see Kenpachi walk in with a triumphant grin on his face.

Oh hell no. Ichigo thought. There was no fucking way he was going with him. He climbed on top of the railing and everyone froze.

"Come any closer and I'll jump."

"Come down Ichigo. We just want to talk." Yumichika said.

"Yeah I've heard that before." He mumbled under his breath.

Ichigo stood on the cold, grey surface of the concrete railing. He looked down at the tiny cars below and then back at his soon to be captors. He couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be what the rest of his life was like.

Would he always be an object being stolen back and forth? He felt hopeless, a common feeling. He had no control over his life. He never had.

He watched as a familiar blue hair man came charging threw the elevator doors. There was no way Grimmjow could do anything. He was obviously outnumbered.

Ichigo decided in that moment to take control of his life.

He took a step forward.

 **End.**

 **Yup. That's how it ends guys. This story was always supposed to end this way but the journey was kind of out in the open.**

 **I'm now working on another Grimmichi Story that will have a happy ending! The first chapter is already posted.**

 **Don't forget to tell me how much you hate me in the reviews.**


End file.
